Fuite en Duo
by Syhdaal
Summary: Lors d'une mission qui tourne mal, une rencontre inattendue a lieu entre Ken et Nagi et les amène à collaborer, puis à se rapprocher... Shonen ai, Ken x Nagi.


Titre : Fuite en Duo

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Hum… Ken x Nagi[S1]

Disclaimer : Nan, ils sont toujours pas à moi les bishônen de Weiss… Quoique juste Ken, ça m'irait très bien…

Ah là là le coup de folie !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de faire un Ken x Nagi ?

Je dois devenir malade. On peut même pas dire que ce soit la chaleur, ça fait des mois qu'elle est commencée celle là… Genre commencée en 2004, finie en 2006, juste deux ans pour un one-shot je m'améliore mdrrrrrr !

Bref, ça va plus dans la tête moi, faut vraiment faire quelque chose…

Ken et Nagi…

Je me fais peur toute seule des fois[S2] … Mais pour ma défense, j'avoue : j'aime bien Ken et j'aime bien Nagi.

_– Blablabla. _: Conversation téléphonique

_/ Blablabla. /_ : Conversation télépathique

* * *

**Fuite en Duo**

Chapitre Unique

Le garçon de dix-neuf ans aux cheveux bruns gémit de souffrance. Les gorilles qui montaient la garde dans la société n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui, il fallait le dire ! En même temps, s'il se mettait à leur place, il n'aurait pas hésité et aurait probablement abattu l'intrus imprudent…

Sauf qu'il n'était pas à leur place, et que l'intrus c'était lui. Partant de là, il était plutôt content d'être encore en vie, même s'il avait mal partout. Son dos était douloureux et ses jambes le lançaient horriblement.

La mission avait mal tourné.

Weiss était juste chargé de venir récupérer des informations et de poser des bombes pour détruire le bâtiment mais bien sûr, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Comme d'habitude !

Tout d'abord, la présence envahissante de vigiles armés jusqu'aux dents… Ces chiens de garde s'apparentaient d'ailleurs plus à des mercenaires qu'à de simples gardiens de nuit. Ensuite, la salle informatique n'était pas là où on le leur avait indiqué et elle avait été piégée.

Tout pour les empêcher de mener leur mission de routine à bien.

Ils s'en étaient sortis sans trop de bobos même si Yohji avait le bras droit profondément éraflé.

Apparemment, les informations que Manx leur avait transmises étaient erronées. Il semblait que le patron qui possédait la société soit très bien renseigné sur leurs comptes et qu'il ait mis en place les moyens nécessaires pour les arrêter.

L'homme en question, dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom car ça lui était parfaitement égal, les Weiss n'avaient pu le trouver mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de poser les explosifs, les Schwarz, leurs ennemis jurés, étaient apparus.

Quant à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là… Les Weiss l'ignoraient, mais ça ne les rassurait pas pour autant. L'équipe sous la coupe de l'Américain Bradley Crawford était très puissante. Trop pour eux.

Ken avait songé que le gars qui tenait la société les avait peut-être engagés pour défendre son bien. Si c'était le cas, ils risquaient d'y laisser quelques plumes, les Schwarz étant loin d'incarner la douceur et le pardon à ses yeux. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié. Mais leurs opposants pouvaient très bien avoir été contactés par une tierce personne pour exécuter une mission ou simplement être venus dans leur propre intérêt.

Avec eux, on ne pouvait jamais savoir…

En tous cas, après avoir engagé une lutte sans merci contre un vigile, Ken s'était vu contraint de fuir à travers les couloirs face à la douzaine d'hommes armés qui lui faisaient face, sans doute appelés en renfort par celui qu'il venait d'éliminer à un moment où il n'avait pas prêté attention. Il savait qu'il pouvait se défaire de cinq ou six hommes par lui-même, mais le double ?

Même en fonçant dans le tas, c'était impossible, il se ferait tuer avant. Plutôt que de se faire tirer comme un lapin, Ken avait sprinté le long des couloirs, ignorant où il allait, poursuivi par une horde de mercenaires surentraînés qui faisaient deux fois sa taille et qui n'hésiteraient sûrement pas à le cribler de balles.

Et là…

Une panique terrible avait explosé dans son esprit.

Un cul-de-sac.

Il allait mourir, il en était certain sur le moment.

Bien décidé à ne pas se rendre sans un combat, il s'était mis en garde, faisant sortir ses griffes affûtées comme des rasoirs par ses soins. Un des hommes qui lui faisaient face avait sortit une arme différente des autres et le tenait en joue. Les autres ne bougeaient plus, se contentant de l'observer, armes en mains.

En se concentrant sur l'arme que tenait le type, il se rendit compte que ça ressemblait dangereusement à un pistolet de tranquillisants, le genre utilisé sur les fauves dans les zoos… Sauf qu'il n'était pas un gros félin et qu'il souhaitait encore moins se retrouver piégé dans une cage.

Ils allaient le capturer !

Il avait juste eut le temps de voir le gars presser la détente et sentit une douleur aiguë sur son cou…

Il avait tellement envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir…

Ken se sentit glisser vers le sol, et vers l'inconscience.

Deux des gardes s'approchèrent, pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien inconscient et l'emmenèrent avec eux.

######

Voilà comment ça s'était passé… Grosso modo. Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, au fond de cette cellule sombre et froide, assis contre un mur sombre et froid en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher. Genre ses équipiers, ça lui aurait bien plu de les voir, même s'il entendait déjà les taquineries de Yohtan, les reproches de Aya pour avoir fait échouer la mission, et ceux de Omi pour s'être fait attraper et Ken-kun tu ne te rends pas compte tu aurais pu te faire sérieusement blesser !

En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il se trouvait bien dans une cellule en attente d'un interrogatoire musclé. Cela aurait pu être une simple pièce sombre ou un sous-sol…

Enfin…

Ken soupira. Ca n'avait guère d'importance étant donné qu'il était dans l'incapacité de sortir de cette pièce par ses propres moyens.

Sans compter qu'on lui avait pris ses griffes et que ce dernier fait l'angoissait. D'un autre côté, il aurait fallu être sacrément bête pour laisser son équipement à l'assassin bien entraîné qu'on venait d'attraper dans les couloirs de son employeur.

Il s'était dit que quand quelqu'un viendrait (car on ne l'avait certainement pas attrapé pour le laisser moisir ici avec les araignées), il essaierait de s'enfuir… Mais vu qu'il était désarmé, la manœuvre devenait plus que problématique. Il pourrait toujours « emprunter » une arme à un garde, bien sûr… Mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir aussi bien y faire avec une arme à feu qu'avec ses griffes. Evidemment, chaque membre des Weiss avait reçut une formation avec son arme de prédilection aussi bien qu'avec des armes à feu mais il se savait plus efficace avec _son_ joujou. Quoiqu'à l'heure actuelle, il ne cracherait même pas sur un tire-bouchon, alors une arme à feu ! Ce serait un luxe dont il ne se passerait pas s'il avait l'occasion de mettre la main dessus (un lance-flamme, c'était pas mal non plus…).

Soupirant de nouveau, il reporta son attention sur les murs gris de sa prison et grimaça. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le ciment pouvait être dur et froid. C'était chose faite.

– Fait chier… Grogna t-il. Aya va encore piquer une crise quand je rentrerai… Enfin, si je rentre, hein !

Un son dans le lointain lui fit dresser l'oreille. Des pas. Quelqu'un… Non, plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient par ici. Ne se faisant pas d'illusion, il décida que c'était des gardes.

« Inutile d'espérer que la rescousse se pointe aussi vite ! »

Il se glissa jusqu'à la porte et se plaqua au mur près de l'ouverture, dans le cas où il pourrait tenter de s'échapper si on venait bien le voir lui. Les secondes qui suivirent augmentaient la pression, chaque bruit de pas qui résonnait amplifiant son angoisse. Il avait le cœur dans la gorge. S'il ratait son coup, sa prochaine destination serait probablement la morgue. Ou le fond d'un fleuve, et pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Les pas stoppèrent pile devant sa porte. Ken retint son souffle, se tenant prêt à frapper. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître deux gardes qui traînaient une fine silhouette. Ils venaient de faire une terrible erreur, ne s'étant même pas donné la peine de repérer sa position avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Ken aurait pu leur sauter dessus et leur tordre le cou et ils ne s'en seraient rendus compte qu'au moment où le premier homme se serait écroulé. Mais les types venaient de lui amener un compagnon de cellule…. Le plus grand balaya la pièce d'un regard et repéra (enfin !) Ken près de la porte au dernier moment et lui lança une bouteille que le brun rattrapa par réflexe, profitant de la diversion pour le tenir en joue. Il décida qu'il était plus judicieux pour lui de se tenir tranquille. Etre un prisonnier vivant valait toujours mieux qu'être un prisonnier mort, en tous cas pour le moment.

Le plus petit des deux hommes lâcha la personne qu'il tenait à proximité de l'entrée pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus dans la pénombre et s'en retourna, arme en main. La porte se referma sur les gardes et accessoirement, sur son espoir de liberté. Il hésita un moment entre se taper la tête au mur ou hurler de rage mais opta finalement pour la logique : il avait attendu de perdre ce qui était son dernier espoir d'échappée sauvage car les mecs venait de lui ramener de la compagnie. Partant de là, autant s'en occuper, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tellement le choix.

Une fois que les types se furent éloignés, il se précipita vers la jeune personne. Le garçon, car s'en était un, était recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale…

Pas très étonnant s'il venait de se faire taper dessus. Ken savait que tout un chacun aurait eu la même réaction suite à de longues minutes de passage à tabac. Le brun l'observa de plus près et haussa un sourcil. Les vêtements et les cheveux lui rappelaient quelqu'un, et le sentiment qui y était associé lui déplaisait grandement. Un sentiment qui lui était très familier…

Il chassa cette impression et se pencha sur le petit corps. Il faisait sombre et il pouvait très bien se faire des idées à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue.

– Hey… Ca va ?

Au moment où il posa sa main sur le dos du garçon, celui-ci sursauta brusquement et releva des yeux apeurés.

– Siberian ?

– Pro… Prodigy ? Mais…

Le gamin des Schwarz. C'était bien lui. La peur était bien présente dans son regard nuit, et dans sa panique, il se releva brutalement pour tenter de fuir celui qui, dans son esprit, était un dangereux opposant, mais s'effondra tout aussi vite en gémissant. Ken approcha doucement sa main. Même si l'adolescent faisait partie des Schwarz, ses ennemis, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le voir souffrir. Il savait aussi qu'il devait faire très attention à ses actions… Un télékinésiste, c'était très dangereux. Omi en avait déjà fait les frais plusieurs fois. Et comme ça ne le tentait vraiment pas d'être incrusté dans le mur, il décida d'y aller tout doucement. Prudence était le maître mot.

– Ca va ?

Pas de réponse, juste des tremblements incontrôlés. N'y tenant plus, Ken le prit doucement par les épaules pour ne pas lui faire du mal et le retourna. Les traits fins du petit Schwarz étaient figés par la panique, il osait à peine respirer. Ken constata que ses vêtements étaient froissés, déchirés par endroits, comme s'il avait lutté. Il poussa un soupir résigné, craignant des blessures importantes. Forçant le garçon en position assise, il empoigna la bouteille que l'un des gardes lui avait lancée. Il l'ouvrit, reniflant d'abord la substance contenue à l'intérieur.

Apparemment, de l'eau. Il en fit couler un peu sur sa main et attendit un peu. Pas de sensation bizarre…

Les vigiles avaient eu la bonté de leur donner de l'eau pure, à priori non droguée.

_A priori_…

Il arracha consciencieusement des bandes de tissus de sa chemise orange, les humidifia et en approcha une du visage du petit brun. Terrifié, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un cil mais lorsque Ken avança sa main, il recula avec un gémissement aussi apeuré qu'involontaire.

– Je vais juste laver ton visage, tu es plein de sang, d'accord ? Dit l'aîné avec toute la douceur qu'il put trouver pour un ennemi mal en point.

Après quelques minutes d'une fragile lutte intérieure pour le garçon, celui-ci consentit finalement à ce que Ken lui passe de l'eau sur la figure. Le brun prit un autre carré de tissu pour nettoyer ses plaies avec plus de soin. Oppressé par le silence lourd qui régnait dans la pièce sombre, il éprouva le besoin irrépressible et soudain de parler. Le silence l'angoissait. Peu lui importait que le Schwarz l'écoute ou pas, il avait juste besoin de faire du bruit pour briser ce silence si gênant et se rassurer.

– Je ne pensais pas que les Schwarz se pointeraient… Tu t'es retrouvé séparé d'eux je suppose ?

Le plus jeune marqua une hésitation et hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas avoir à parler, surtout à son ennemi. Crawford lui avait toujours dit que chacune de ses paroles pouvaient les trahir. Il n'avait pas tort. Aucun assassin digne de ce nom ne se permettait de parler à tort et à travers.

– Moi aussi. Ils m'ont tiré dessus avec des tranquillisants. Je me demande... T'es petit, tu aurais pu te cacher. En plus t'as tes pouvoirs.

Prodigy se mordit la lèvre.

– Ils… Ils m'ont frappé pour que je tombe K.O.

– Oh, je vois.

Ken posa finalement le bout de tissu. Il s'étira et fit la grimace.

– Aïe ! Bon, et bien on est dans la même galère il semblerait.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ken leva les yeux au ciel. Une réponse, n'importe laquelle, ou même un hurlement pour lui dire de la fermer aurait été moins pénible que le silence.

– Je crois qu'on n'a pas commencé sur de bonnes bases…

L'adolescent leva les yeux, le regardant comme s'il avait un œil en plein milieu du front.

– Hein ?

– On repart à zéro. T'en dis quoi ?

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Ken tenta le tout pour le tout. Que risquait-il à part passer pour un imbécile ? Il lui dédia un sourire et lui tendit la main.

– Salut, je m'appelle Ken et toi ?

Le plus jeune hésita mais lui serra la main par réflexe.

– Naoe Nagi.

Ken lui offrit un sourire radieux.

– Nagi ? C'est un joli prénom.

Un peu pris au dépourvu par le sourire du garçon, Nagi baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Mais si ! Bon, comment tu te sens ?

– … Mieux que toi.

– Ha ?

Nagi effleura sa tempe du bout des doigts en désignant une belle éraflure. Ken frissonna, supprimant de justesse un mouvement de recul. Il n'allait pas nier qu'il avait mal mais autant éviter d'afficher ses faiblesses à un ennemi, même s'ils étaient pour le moment compagnons d'infortune.

– Ah ça… Ils n'y sont pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère.

– Je… peux aider ?

Ken le détailla avec curiosité. Ce garçon prenait rarement part aux combats en corps à corps. Il supposa qu'il devait être plus axé sur un travail de recherche comme Omi. Contrairement à Schuldig qui parlait pas mal notamment pour les narguer, il devait être plutôt timide car il n'avait quasiment jamais entendu le son de sa voix, tout comme Farfarello, son équipier psychotique. D'ailleurs, celui-là, Ken aurait bien aimé l'oublier. Il avait encore en souvenir la cicatrice de leur dernier combat.

– C'est gentil, mais à moins que tu ais de l'aspirine dans ta poche, ça ne sert à rien.

– Tu as très mal ?

– Surtout la tête et le dos. Un peu aux jambes, j'ai pas arrêté de courir.

Comme le petit s'était enfin décidé à parler, il décida d'enchaîner.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour toi ? Tu t'es éloigné de tes équipiers ?

– Je faisais équipe avec Farfie… Pendant qu'il s'occupait d'un garde, je me suis éloigné parce que j'avais entendu quelque chose, ça venait de la salle informatique. Je suis tombé sur plusieurs types et… Voilà, conclu Nagi avec un geste vague pour désigner leur situation actuelle.

– Farfie ? Farfarello ? Le timbré avec ses couteaux ?

Les yeux de Nagi lancèrent des éclairs.

– Il n'est pas _timbré_ !

– Ouais, juste légèrement déséquilibré quoi, lâcha Ken un poil sarcastique.

– C'est mon équipier.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui ! Et on ne vivrait pas avec lui si on ne le supportait pas ! Crawford l'aurait déjà tué.

– Ah… Au temps pour moi alors. Il est tout le temps comme ça ?

– Non… Il est un peu agressif parfois mais sinon… Il est plutôt sympa.

« Dans ses bons jours quoi… »

– Farfarello ? _Sympa_ ?

– Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il n'est pas si méchant…

– Tu as l'air de l'apprécier, observa Ken.

– Je vis avec.

Silence.

Ken, une fois de plus, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question. Tout pour ne pas rester dans le silence.

Ca tournait parfois à l'obsession, ce besoin qu'il avait de ne jamais laisser une seconde de silence. Il haïssait ces moments où le temps se suspendait, et où il se retrouvait face à ses pensées, à ses victimes… Tous les gens qu'il avait tués.

Le bruit était le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé pour s'échapper de ce tourbillon de sang et de hurlements… Pour éloigner un peu la culpabilité. D'où son goût pour les musiques les plus tapageuses qu'il pouvait trouver… Rock, techno peu lui importait du moment qu'il pouvait lancer le son à plein volume et juste se laisser bercer par les mélodies très rythmées[S3] … Mais n'importe quelles chansons faisaient l'affaire du moment que ça éloignait les cris des fantômes qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars. Il dormait même avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles et de la musique.

Enfin, ce n'était pas pire que Yohji : lors de ses nuits solitaires (ou pas…), sa chambre était baignée des lumières tamisées de guirlandes multicolores.

« Pour l'ambiance romantique bien sûr ! » Lui avait-il dit un jour.

Omi lui, avait pris l'habitude de s'assoupir avec la télévision allumée qui jouait ses images en sourdine toute la nuit, ou lançait des vidéos en boucle sur son ordinateur. Pour Aya… Il ne savait pas, mais le roux ne se confiait pas beaucoup. Lui aussi avait sans doute une manie étrange pour s'attirer les faveurs du sommeil…

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui.

– Tu n'as pas de famille ?

Ken se doutait bien que ça devait être un sujet sensible et se maudit pour son manque de tact mais il fallait qu'il parle.

– Schwarz est ma famille, répondit finalement son cadet.

– Oh…

– Ce sont les seuls à avoir accepté ce que j'étais.

– Je comprends…

– Personne ne peut comprendre ce que c'est que d'être comme nous. C'est quelque chose que les gens normaux ne comprendront jamais, lâcha Nagi avec agacement, de l'amertume plein la voix.

Piqué au vif, Ken se sentit obligé de se défendre. Après tout, eux non plus n'avait pas la vie facile alors qu'ils étaient du côté des gentils.

– Nous sommes des assassins, je sais parfaitement ce que c'est. Personne ne peut comprendre pourquoi nous tuons de sang-froid. Tant qu'on n'a pas à le faire…

– Je sais ça ! Rétorqua Nagi en levant un regard bleu nuit sur lui. Mais en plus d'avoir été obligé de tuer pour survivre, nous sommes différents ! La plupart des gens condamneraient des assassins en les jugeant coupables d'ôter des vies, nous sommes coupables d'_exister_.

Ken ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais ne sut quoi dire. Le garçon avait raison. Les gens différents, comme eux, étaient coupables d'exister aux yeux de tous. Parce qu'aux yeux de tous, ils étaient des monstres. Il n'osait imaginer à quoi avait bien pu ressembler l'enfance d'un garçon aussi fragile et aussi puissant.

– … Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas...

– … Je suis fatigué, le coupa Nagi.

– Alors viens t'asseoir, fit Ken en s'installant dans un coin de la pièce, dos au mur en étouffant un grognement.

Le garçon obéit et se laissa tomber près de Ken en retenant un gémissement.

– Ca ne va pas ? Demanda le Weiss.

– J'ai un peu mal.

– Approche.

– Non, c'est bon…

Ken soupira et leva les yeux au ciel tout en ôtant sa veste de cuir. Bizarrement, les gardes la lui avaient laissée. Il attrapa le télékinésiste par le bras et le fit asseoir entre ses jambes de façon à ce qu'il soit installé au mieux. Il posa ensuite sa veste sur les épaules minces du jeune garçon. C'était tout le confort dont ils pouvaient bénéficier pour le moment.

– C'est mieux ? Demanda t-il.

– Hm.

– Détend-toi, je ne vais pas te manger, dit Ken en glissant lui aussi ses bras sous sa veste.

Il n'avait d'autre choix que de les passer autour de Nagi, sans quoi, sa position serait assez inconfortable. Lorsqu'il le fit, il sentit Nagi se raidir. S'il avait pu voir le visage du benjamin des Schwarz, il aurait pu constater qu'un rougissement notable, quoique adorable, s'étalait sur ses joues pâles.

– Tu es quand même un ennemi, répondit Nagi aussi calmement qu'il le put alors qu'il tentait désespérément de maintenir les battements de son coeur à une vitesse acceptable.

– Ecoute, pour le moment, je te protègerai si y a besoin. Maintenant, essaye de dormir un peu. On aura besoin de forces pour sortir, dit Ken en reposant sa nuque contre le mur derrière lui pour prendre un peu de repos.

Nagi se tendit encore plus, incapable de se détendre dans cette situation plus que surréaliste. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des contacts physiques et les redoutait par habitude. Même ses équipiers, avec qui il vivait pourtant depuis de nombreuses années, évitaient de le toucher sans que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire. Une fracture ouverte constituait généralement une exception valable, quoi que…

Il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ça. A part une main sur l'épaule de temps en temps, les autres membres de Schwarz lui évitaient cet inconfort.

Parfois Schuldig, ou plus rarement Farfarello, se risquait à un câlin lorsqu'il voulait le forcer à réagir ou pour le réconforter après un cauchemar. En général, il réussissait à esquiver les attentions de Schu et ses manies de poulpe affamé. Farfie étant plus calme, il le tolérait déjà mieux à ses côtés.

Sa gêne remontait à son enfance : c'était un mécanisme de défense que l'on adoptait rapidement lorsque l'on était un enfant affamé qui voulait rester en vie dans les rues de la mégalopole japonaise. Trop faible pour se défendre et avec un pouvoir complètement incontrôlé, il en était réduit à se cacher ou à subir. La loi du plus fort régnait et même s'il était le plus fort, il faisait tout pour paraître désespérément normal et ne pas se faire fendre le crâne à coup de caillasses.

Il en était très vite venu à la conclusion que chaque contact ne lui apportait que de la douleur et les évitait à tous prix. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il s'était renfermé et avait cherché peu à peu à contrôler la moindre de ses émotions… Rester calme était pour lui la meilleure façon de s'en sortir face au danger.

Le simple fait de se replonger dans les plus douloureuses années de sa vie provoqua instinctivement chez lui des frissons nerveux qui se muèrent peu à peu en tremblements. Bizarrement, il avait froid malgré la présence d'un corps chaud dans son dos. Les nerfs et le contrecoup des évènements sans doute, raisonna t-il.

Ken ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit l'adolescent trembler comme une feuille dans ses bras.

– Nagi ?

Inquiet, il fit doucement se retourner Nagi pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, craignant subitement une blessure qu'il n'aurait pas détectée à son premier examen. Le petit brun était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables.

– Nagi, ça ne va pas ?

– S… S… Si…

– Pourquoi tu trembles ? Dis-moi, tu as mal quelque part ?

Nagi secoua difficilement la tête et tenta d'inspirer profondément. Ses nerfs avaient été très éprouvés aujourd'hui.

« Allez Nagi, du calme, c'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique, » se sermonna t-il intérieurement en passant brièvement ses mains sur son visage.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, il prit la parole d'une voix basse et un peu tremblante :

– Ca va. Je… N'aime pas… Qu'on me touche. Ca me gène, avoua t-il embarrassé de ses propres réactions.

– Oh, tu aurais dû le dire. Si ça te gênait, j'aurais pas…

– Je… J'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout.

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ken.

– C'est pas grave. C'est ma faute… Je m'excuse… marmonna t-il avant de se demander pourquoi diable il faisait des excuses à un Weiss.

Ken s'autorisa un petit sourire. Le petit lui faisait trop penser à Omi avec cette expression contrite sur le visage et il ne put résister à l'envie subite de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Nagi tressaillit.

– Oups. Désolé, tu es trop mignon.

Nagi le fixa d'un air complètement ahuri, hésitant à le frapper juste pour la forme. On ne traitait un membre des Schwarz de « mignon ». Ken éclata de rire, parfaitement conscient des pensées qui devaient passer dans la tête du garçon.

– Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là !

– Baka !

– Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu veux bien qu'on fasse un pacte ? Enchaîna l'aîné sur le même ton amusé.

– Un pacte ? Pourquoi ? Questionna Nagi, surpris par l'abrupt changement de sujet.

– On est plus ou moins dans la même galère, non ? Raisonna Ken en reprenant son sérieux sans se départir d'un ton doux.

– Hm…

– Nagi, je sais que c'est pas évident avec tout ce qu'il y a eu avant, mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance et j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux te faire confiance.

– Tu en demandes beaucoup.

– Je sais mais… Essaye de voir les choses différemment : on doit sortir de là avant de se faire disséquer par le type qui payait les gardes. Je peux t'assurer que tant qu'on ne sera pas tous les deux hors de danger, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Et je compte pas te faire de mal. Alors si tu pouvais m'accorder un peu de ta confiance…

Nagi sembla hésiter : le Siberian en demandait beaucoup… Pas qu'il ait des tonnes de confiance à distribuer autour de lui en plus !

– Un tout petit bout ? S'il te plait ? Un chouya ? Un chmiminou ?

– T'essaye de faire de l'humour ?

– Faut bien détendre l'atmosphère, répliqua Ken avec un sourire.

Nagi poussa un soupir de reddition et se réinstalla confortablement dans les bras de Ken, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule solide.

– De tout façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'choix, bougonna t-il.

Il sentit Ken hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement. La chaleur qui l'entourait l'incitait au sommeil, d'autant plus qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Il lui faudrait récupérer un peu d'énergie s'il espérait pouvoir sortir d'ici avec Ken. Son pouvoir leur serait très utile.

Peut-être que ce pacte n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

Soupirant de nouveau, il se laissa aller contre le torse musclé de l'athlète. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux pour glisser dans un sommeil sans rêves. De son côté, Ken fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait enfin pu obtenir de Nagi un minimum de calme. Le garçon devait récupérer des forces, il semblait épuisé. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs ressources pour pouvoir s'échapper. Si Nagi récupérait de l'énergie, alors, ils auraient peut-être une chance de filer, mais le petit semblait à bout de forces.

Ca lui faisait mal, quelque part, de voir un garçon aussi jeune dans une telle situation. Que s'était-il donc passé dans sa vie pour qu'il finisse chez les Schwarz ?

Peut-être avait-il été élevé et entraîné par eux dans son enfance, tout comme Omi pour Weiss…

Mais le jeune télékinésiste paraissait bien différent du petit blond. Il était beaucoup plus sombre, plus mélancolique, contrairement à Omi, qui lui, semblait toujours joyeux. Enfin… En surface du moins. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi heureux qu'il le prétendait alors qu'il avait été élevé pour tuer dès son plus jeune âge. Et pour avoir été son seul équipier pendant un long moment, Ken savait que Omi n'était pas plus heureux que le mélancolique Yohji ou lui-même. Sans compter Aya qui avait aussi sa part d'ombre et de souffrance silencieuse.

Il lui était arrivé de se demander pourquoi les Schwarz étaient les Schwarz. Etaient-ils eux aussi sous la coupe d'une organisation gouvernementale ? Ou n'agissaient-ils qu'en tant que mercenaires, vendant leurs service aux plus offrants ?

S'il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, il ne pouvait que supposer que leurs vies avaient été aussi chaotiques que les leurs pour en venir à l'assassinat. Il songea que Nagi avait vraiment l'air triste parfois. Ken soupira, ce n'était peut-être pas très étonnant après tout.

L'Oracle ne semblait pas du genre à être un papa poule avec les autres. Schuldig, le Mastermind…

Ken frissonna rien qu'en pensant à lui. Schuldig était cruel et impitoyable. Il n'avait de cesse de tourmenter Omi et Aya.

Surtout Omi.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer quels pouvaient être les rapports entre lui et Nagi…

Et finalement, il y avait le balafré aux couteaux. Ce dingue le terrifiait. On aurait dit une créature assoiffée de sang, quoi qu'en dise Nagi. Chaque fois que les Schwarz, et surtout Farfarello, étaient impliqués dans l'histoire, il était sûr de repartir avec une ou deux balafres. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu peur de ne pas s'en tirer vivant. Combien de fois s'était-il trouvé à la merci de cet homme à la force surhumaine ?

Il aurait très bien pu l'égorger…

Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Du moins pas encore, sinon, il ne serait plus là pour en parler.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il admettait qu'il aimait se mesurer à Farfarello parce qu'il était un adversaire très puissant qui le forçait un peu plus à se dépasser à chaque face à face mais son esprit sportif n'allait pas jusqu'à désirer chaque rencontre, bien au contraire ! Farfarello était également très dangereux et… Bien que ça lui déplaise de l'avouer, trop fort pour lui.

Etrangement, les Schwarz semblaient juste s'amuser avec eux. Ils auraient très bien pu tous les tuer la première fois que les Weiss s'étaient mis en travers de leur route. Mais ils n'en avaient rien fait. Ils se contentaient de jouer avec eux, se réservant pour plus tard le privilège de les tuer. Et Ken savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à moitié agonisant entre les mains de ses pires ennemis. Surtout celles de Schuldig et Farfarello qui se feraient probablement un plaisir de le torturer. Cependant, malgré l'animosité naturelle qu'il avait envers les Schwarz, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Nagi à son sort et à tenter de juste sauver sa peau. L'adolescent n'avait même pas l'âge de Omi, et il était si frêle. Cependant, il avait aussi appris à ne pas sous-estimer le cadet des Schwarz. Des quatre, il détenait certainement le pouvoir le plus destructeur. Oubliant ses pensées pour le moins sombres, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de prendre un peu de repos. Le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur et chaque minute qui s'écoulait les rapprochait un peu plus d'une rencontre malheureuse avec la cible de la mission qui était loin d'être aussi désarmée qu'eux.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour pour s'éveiller deux heures plus tard s'il en croyait sa montre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nagi qui commençait à s'éveiller à son tour.

– Hmm…

– Nagi ça va ?

Le plus jeune se raidit soudainement en se rendant compte de la présence dans son dos.

– Du calme, c'est moi Ken.

Se remémorant rapidement la situation, il se détendit un peu.

– Désolé, s'excusa Nagi.

– C'est rien.

Nagi se laissa de nouveau aller contre le torse ferme de son _ennemi_ en soupirant. Un long moment s'écoula en silence avant que Nagi ne prenne la parole.

– Tu as dormi un peu ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

– Un peu. Ca va mieux. Comment tu te sens toi ?

– … Mieux…

– C'est bien on pourra se tirer d'ici bientôt alors.

– Tu penses qu'on y arrivera ?

– J'espère bien ! Fit Ken avec un sourire rassurant en regardant le petit.

Nagi esquissa un sourire timide. L'enthousiasme du Weiss était contagieux. Il n'était pas si mal finalement. Il lui avait permis de se reposer, et jusque là l'avait protégé. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il continuerait, donc surtout se méfier.

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il était rare que des intuitions aussi puissantes le trompent mais il n'était pas un Oracle.

Brad lui avait toujours dit de ne pas s'attacher en dehors de l'équipe, ou même à l'équipe. Mais… Brad, Schu et Farf, envers et contre tout, il les considérait comme sa famille. C'est vrai que Brad était froid, Schu horripilant, et Farf… Euh… Spécial. Mais il s'était énormément attaché à eux en l'espace de quelques années. Et il savait que cet attachement était réciproque. Crawford s'évertuait à garder son équipe saine et sauve, Schuldig veillait particulièrement sur Farfarello et lui. Farfie se contentait de protéger férocement les personnes qui lui étaient les plus proches et lui aussi faisait de son mieux pour garder ses amis en vie à l'occasion. Quoique rester en vie était déjà un travail à plein temps… A la réflexion, ils n'étaient pas de la même famille mais leurs liens étaient ceux du sang.

Et à l'instar des Schwarz, Ken lui semblait digne de confiance. Peut-être pourraient-ils s'échapper tous les deux sans trop de problèmes, mais il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour récupérer des forces.

– Nagi ?

– Oui ?

– C'était juste pour savoir si tu étais toujours réveillé. Je peux te poser une question ?

– Vas-y.

– Tes coéquipiers sont dans le coin ? Sinon nous devrons nous débrouiller seuls. Les Weiss ont dû penser qu'on devait se retrouver chez nous.

– Je ne… Les « sens » pas.

– Alors on va sortir d'ici tous les deux. Je te ramènerai chez toi.

– Je pourrai rentrer seul.

– Bien sûr, ironisa Ken. T'arrive déjà pas à tenir debout. Enfin l'important c'est de sortir déjà…

Etape principale quoique très ardue de leur fuite en duo…

######

VICTOIRE[S4] ! Ils étaient sortis ! Ken s'entendit pousser un cri de joie. Ils avaient dû forcer le passage lorsqu'on leur avait ouvert la porte. La télékinésie de Nagi avait été salvatrice à plusieurs reprises. Puis Ken avait ensuite opté pour sa démarche personnelle. Le fonçage dans le tas avec cassage de mâchoire et fracture de crâne à la clef.

Ses griffes avaient été récupérées lorsque Nagi avait fait avouer un garde à grands coups de baffes télékinésiques. Un tabassage en règle n'avait pas été superflu non plus afin de récupérer armes et direction de sortie. Ils n'avaient heureusement pas eu à chercher très loin : les mercenaires avaient aménagé un vague QG où ils trouvaient un peu de repos, de la nourriture et des armes. Ils étaient maintenant hors de danger tous les deux, mais à quel prix…

Nagi s'était effondré d'épuisement et Ken le portait dans ses bras. Le garçon n'arrivait plus à marcher, seul ses yeux vides d'énergie prouvaient à Ken qu'il était encore conscient. Lui-même se traînait. Sa jambe était blessée et marcher lui était pénible mais il fallait à tous prix ramener Nagi chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas le ramener au Koneko, c'était beaucoup trop loin, il n'y arriverait pas. Nagi lui avait faiblement indiqué, après s'être repéré, dans quelle direction il habitait. Ken, qui avait décidé de ramener le petit avant tout, avait suivi le chemin dans les rues sombre de la métropole. Il avait fallu éviter au maximum les avenues trop éclairées pour ne pas se retrouver embarquer par la police à cause du sang qui maculait leurs vêtements et les ruelles trop sombres où se terraient milles dangers. Au bout de deux heures d'une pénible progression qu'il ne dû qu'à son obstination légendaire, Ken aperçut enfin la demeure que lui avait décrit le petit, à l'adresse correspondante. Nagi avait glissé dans l'inconscience une bonne demi-heure auparavant et il devait se repérer seul dans le quartier.

Se traînant vers la porte, il fit un dernier effort pour sonner avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, Nagi soigneusement enveloppé dans ses bras, et de fermer les yeux.

« Juste une minute, le temps qu'ils arrivent… »

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Brad Crawford suivi de près par Schuldig, Ken Hidaka était déjà inconscient. La réaction de Schu et Brad ne se fit pas attendre.

– Chibi !

Schu prit délicatement Nagi dans ses bras et le confia à Farfarello qui stationnait juste derrière lui.

– Farfie, occupe-toi du petit, emmène-le dans sa chambre.

Après son départ, Schu et Brad se consultèrent du regard afin de s'accorder sur la marche à suivre en ce qui concernait le Weiss qui gisait sur leur pas de porte :

– Bon, on en fait quoi du Siberian ?

– Ramasse-le, ça fait désordre devant la porte.

– Et après ? Demanda Schu.

– Canapé, Nagi est une priorité, trancha sans surprise la voix de l'Oracle.

Après tout, il était costaud. Il s'en remettrait même s'il passait quelques heures à se vider de son sang sur le sofa des Schwarz. Nagi semblait totalement vidé de son énergie, signe qu'il avait sans doute abusé de son don pour se libérer… Et eux qui s'inquiétaient !

######

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Nagi avait finalement ouvert les yeux, récupérant peu à peu toute son énergie dépensée pendant leur fuite particulièrement mouvementée. Brad se pencha aussitôt sur le plus jeune membre de son équipe pour s'enquérir de son état de santé en passant une main fraîche sur son front un peu trop chaud.

– Comment tu te sens Nagi ?

– … Mal… Croassa le petit brun en portant une main à ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière ambiante, pourtant faible.

– Je m'en doutais, je dois dire. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

– Je me suis éloigné de Farf et je me suis fait attraper.

– D'accord.

Soudain, Nagi tenta de se relever, prit d'un brusque mouvement de panique, les souvenirs de son évasion lui revenant rapidement à l'esprit.

– Ken ? Où est Ken ?

Brad haussa un sourcil au comportement proche de l'affolement du garçon.

– C'est de Siberian dont il s'agit je suppose, devina t-il sans trop de difficultés, pressentant un mal de crâne conséquent avant la fin de la journée qui avait déjà bien mal commencée.

– Oui, oui ! Siberian ! Hidaka Ken.

– Il va bien. Je l'ai laissé avec Schuldig.

– Vous l'avez soigné ? Demanda Nagi, inquiet à l'idée que son protecteur de fortune soit entre les mains du télépathe.

– ... Avec Schuldig ?

Brad s'étonna du ton paniqué de Nagi. Etrange, le garçon était plutôt calme et posé en règle générale.

– Il est sain et sauf.

– Je veux le voir !

Nagi fit mine de sortir du lit, mais une main large le cloua au matelas.

– Certainement pas, tu as besoin de repos, et c'est un ennemi.

– Non, je VEUX le voir !

Devant l'énervement grandissant de son cadet, Brad hésita entre la fureur et l'exaspération.

– Tu le verras plus tard. Tu dois te reposer.

– Non, Crawford… S'il te plaît ? Implora le garçon en levant un regard désespéré.

– J'ai dit non Nagi.

– Je t'en prie ! S'écria Nagi au bord des larmes.

Crawford soupira, ne pressentant que trop bien la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

– Ecoute-moi Nagi, tu dois te reposer et lui aussi. Il est blessé. Tu le verras demain, avant que nous ne le réexpédiions[S5] aux Weiss.

– Demain ?

– Nagi, Hidaka Ken est un ennemi, énonça calmement Crawford en espérant ramener son cadet à la raison. Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à lui. Nous l'affronterons dans de prochaines batailles, ça ne t'apportera que de la douleur. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Oublie-le.

– Il m'a sauvé la vie.

– Je sais. Mais c'était aussi dans son intérêt de te sauver.

– Non.

– Si Nagi. Maintenant, bois ça. Je t'autorise à le remercier demain. Après ça, il redeviendra un Weiss.

Nagi observa le verre que son leader et tuteur lui tendait. Il sentit alors une colère sourde battre à ses tempes, une colère terrible. Saisissant le verre, il le jeta contre un mur et immobilisa momentanément Crawford pour bondir hors de la chambre. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Voir Ken, vérifier qu'il était vivant

Se ruant dans le séjour, Nagi percuta Schuldig de plein fouet. Ne portant même pas un regard à son équipier dans sa panique, le petit brun se releva et fonça tête baissée dans la chambre d'ami.

Ils disposaient de cinq chambres, même si Farfarello n'occupait la sienne qu'occasionnellement. Nagi ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita vers le lit.

Ken dormait paisiblement. Ses traits fins mais masculins étaient relaxés. Il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Nagi se prit à penser qu'il avait l'air d'un ange. Tombé du ciel juste au bon moment pour lui sauver la vie. Nagi tendit la main, comme dans une sorte de transe, et effleura du bout des doigts le visage doux de celui qui l'avait protégé.

Inconsciemment, Ken frémit au contact.

Schuldig et Bradley entèrent dans la chambre pour découvrir un spectacle surprenant et complètement surréaliste. Ils virent les doigts de Nagi quitter les lèvres de Ken. Alors que l'adolescent ôtait sa main, une poigne solide se referma sur son poignet et Ken ouvrit les yeux. Il dirigea un regard sombre et dur vers la personne qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Lorsqu'il reconnut Nagi, son regard s'adoucit immédiatement et il lui dédia un sourire affectueux.

Relâchant le poignet délicat de l'adolescent, il tenta de se redresser mais réprima à grand peine un sursaut lorsqu'il aperçut deux de ses ennemis jurés sur le pas de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qui allait lui arriver ainsi qu'à Nagi au vu de l'expression des deux hommes. Bon, déjà, il était vivant et dans un lit, ce qui jouait en sa faveur…

Nagi jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses deux aînés avant de reporter toute son attention sur Ken.

– Tu vas bien ? Murmura t-il.

Ken le fixa momentanément surpris, puis lui sourit de nouveau.

– Ca va.

L'aîné effleura sa joue.

– Et toi ?

Nagi hocha la tête, et sous les regards hallucinés de Crawford et Schuldig, s'agenouilla près du lit de Ken pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

– Arigato Ken.

Le sportif lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

– C'est normal.

Nagi rougit et Ken ôta doucement sa main.

– J'Y CROIS PAS !

Les deux têtes brunes se tournèrent vers les aînés des Schwarz. Dont l'un fixait l'autre l'air impassible.

– Tu ne crois pas à QUOI Schuldig ?

– Nagi ! Il se laisse toucher ! Par un mec ! C'est un miracle !

Brad se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pendant que Nagi piquait un fard et Ken un fou rire.

– Hihihi ! Ouille mes côtes.

– Ca va ? Tu as mal ?

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire.

– Je survivrai. Enfin… J'espère, dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers Schuldig et Crawford.

Nagi se mordit la lèvre.

– Nous t'avons gardé en vie et soigné parce que tu as ramené Nagi avant de penser à toi. Demain je te déposerai chez toi. Tes amis doivent s'inquiéter. Et au cas où ils découvriraient notre actuel lieu de résidence, je ne tiens pas à les voir débarquer ici.

Ken fixa l'Américain et inclina la tête.

– Merci.

– Pas de quoi. Je t'amène un téléphone, tu vas les prévenir.

Crawford s'absenta pour revenir avec un portable qu'il donna à Ken.

– Viens Schuldig, fit Brad en fermant la porte.

– Mais et Nagi ?

– Laisse-le.

Schuldig affichait clairement une moue boudeuse mais suivit quand même son leader après un dernier regard noir à Ken en lui jetant au visage une menace très claire.

_/ Gare à toi, si tu le touches, tu regretteras de ne pas être mort sur le pas de la porte. /_

Ken se contenta de le fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur eux. Il observa le téléphone, embarrassé : ses mains avaient été blessées. Il aurait du mal à composer le numéro.

– Euh… Nagi ?

– Oui ?

– Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à faire le numéro. Tu peux le faire pour moi ?

Nagi hocha la tête et composa le numéro que Ken lui dictait, une certaine angoisse lui nouant l'estomac. Il n'eut pas le temps de rendre le téléphone à Ken, quelqu'un décrocha aussitôt, lui hurlant dans l'oreille. Apparemment, les Weiss étaient sur le pied de guerre, attendant des nouvelles de leur équipier disparu.

_– Allo ?_

– Euh…

Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Ken tout en répondant machinalement :

– Ici Naoe Nagi des Schwarz.

Il grimaça en se disant que cette dernière information n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. En tous cas, le cri qui lui déchira le tympan par la suite n'avait rien de rassuré.

_– NANI ?_

– Ah… Gomen ne… Je voulais vous dire que Ken va bien, nous le ramènerons demain…

_– Ken ? Ken est chez les Schwarz ? _S'écria la voix_. Je peux lui parler ?_

– Hai… Ken ils veulent…

– Vas-y donne. Oui ? C'est Ken.

_– Kenken ! Tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont rien fait ?_

– Non tout va bien. Crawford-san a dit qu'il me déposerait demain. Ne t'inquiète pas, Yohtan.

_– Oh… Toi, tu vas avoir des explications à me donner à ton retour !_

– Oui, promis. Yohtan ?

_– Oui ?_

– Dis à Omi et Aya que je m'excuse.

_– Pas de problèmes Kenken. Mais c'est pas ta faute. Bye._

– Bye.

Ken rendit le téléphone à Nagi et lui sourit.

– Merci pour ton aide Nagi. C'est gentil. Ils ne te feront rien ?

– Crawford et Schu ? Je ne pense pas.

– Tant mieux, je m'en voudrais.

Nagi s'empourpra. Ainsi donc, ce garçon pour qui il n'était qu'un ennemi s'inquiétait de son bien-être alors qu'il l'avait ramené chez les siens au péril de sa vie ? Voilà donc quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas. Pas de la part d'un Weiss, et certainement pas de la part de Ken. Quoique à la réflexion, des Weiss, il était peut-être le plus capable de compassion à ses yeux, avec son opposant attitré Omi Tsukiyono.

Son esprit tourbillonnait, et sur un coup de tête, il fit quelque chose de très stupide, quelque chose qui ferait mourir Bradley Crawford, Schuldig et Farfarello réunis d'une crise cardiaque. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Ken en murmurant rapidement quelque chose avant de filer.

– Pour un Weiss tu n'es pas si mal.

La porte se referma sur le petit brun.

– Pour un Schwarz, toi non plus, tu n'es pas si mal, murmura Ken avec un petit sourire. Enfin, ne rêve pas Hidaka, tu vas encore te casser la figure de haut sinon…

Il décida de laisser ce genre de pensées de côté et de prendre un peu de repos. Il avait jeté un œil à ses blessures, elles avaient été bien soignées. L'œuvre des Schwarz sans aucun doute. Il leur en était reconnaissant, à défaut de les porter dans son coeur.

Par contre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire aux autres, une fois rentré. La vérité sans aucun doute. Aya n'allait pas être content. Yohji rigolerait en disant que c'était un veinard et Omi le sermonnerait probablement avec gentillesse, preuve de son inquiétude chronique.

Ken songea qu'il avait découvert une facette de ses ennemis qu'il ignorait. Un aperçu de ce qu'était leur vie au quotidien. Comme quoi ils ne se vautraient pas dans le sang de leurs victimes à longueur de journée !

Lui qui les avait toujours vus comme des monstres de cruauté, Nagi y compris, se retrouvait au milieu d'une famille légèrement décalée… Mais qu'il imaginait un peu comme la sienne au final. Il avait beaucoup redouté que Nagi ne se fasse punir pour avoir amené un ennemi jusque chez eux, révélant leur lieu de vie et menaçant leurs secrets. Mais Crawford lui avait paru très attentionné avec le petit. Schuldig le sadique ne lui avait pas non plus paru d'une agressivité terrible pour le peu qu'il avait pu le voir. Il ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur et lui avait jeté un avertissement sérieux mais il ne l'avait pas égorgé dans son sommeil, ce qui était plus qu'il n'en obtiendrait jamais d'un membre éminent des Schwarz. Quant à l'autre malade qui lui donnait des cauchemars, il ne l'avait pas encore vu mais bon… Ce n'était pas plus mal, il ne comptait pas non plus se mettre à jouer aux cartes avec lui.

Le brun en arrivait à se demander comment cela se passerait, la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrerait les Schwarz en tant que membre de Weiss. Serait-il capable de les voir comme des ennemis et non comme un groupe de personnes qui exécutaient des missions pour vivre ? Comme eux finalement…

« On n'a jamais eu le droit de les juger, on est pareil, si c'est pas pire au final… Enfin bon… »

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui chuchota que la situation allait devenir compliquée. Probablement sa conscience…

######

Plus tard dans la journée, une fois le jour levé, Nagi s'était occupé de lui apporter de quoi se restaurer malgré ses propres blessures et son état de fatigue. Il y avait particulièrement tenu, en guise de remerciement avait-il dit à ses équipiers. Crawford l'avait laissé faire jusqu'à ce que le gamin ne vacille sur ses jambes lors d'un énième voyage vers la chambre d'ami. Il lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher et avait planté Farfarello devant la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas qu'il file en douce. Nagi n'était pas connu pour son obéissance à toute épreuve si quelque chose lui tenait à cœur…

Schuldig récupéra donc les corvées pour la soirée, à savoir garder un œil sur le Weiss qui pourrait quand même constituer une menace pour eux et vérifier de temps à autres qu'il n'était pas à l'agonie.

Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre où était cloué Ken pour lui apporter un léger repas. Le brun s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses réflexions. Weiss, le magasin, les clients, le rapport de mission… Rien de très intéressant. En entendant la porte tourner sur ses gonds, il se retourna pour faire face au rouquin moqueur et sadique des Schwarz. Il aurait dû rajouter arrogant à la liste également, cet adjectif le caractérisait plutôt bien.

– Nagi dort, offrit le roux pour seule explication à sa présence.

– Il est lessivé… Sourit Ken.

– Mouais. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger puisque comme il roupille, il peut pas s'occuper de toi. Et je ne suis pas arrogant, pour ton information.

– Ah ? J'avais pas eu cette impression.

– Juste débordant d'assurance et proche de la perfection, mais je sais, ça agace.

Ken sentit un sourire en coin le tirailler. Non, bien sûr ! Pas arrogant pour un sou… Schuldig resta un court instant sans rien dire puis décida de scanner l'esprit du jeune homme. Ce qu'il y vit, il ne sut comment le prendre. Il n'avait pas pensé que Ken Hidaka puisse réfléchir autant. C'est qu'il respirait pas l'intelligence parfois, le footeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ken, se doutant que le télépathe allait lui dire quelque chose.

– Rien. Je pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir de telles réflexions.

– Tu ne me connais pas.

– Je constate, lâcha Schuldig d'un air désinvolte.

– Vous n'allez rien faire à Nagi ?

– Parce qu'il t'a ramené ici ? Non. Il est trop précieux pour ça, c'est un petit prodige, et en plus, un surdoué de l'informatique. Tu voudrais pas qu'on l'abîme ?

– Hm, c'est vrai, pour vous, c'est le _prix_ qui compte.

Les yeux de Schuldig s'illuminèrent d'une lueur mauvaise. Il n'aimait pas l'insinuation du garçon.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment Siberian. Tu l'as ramené, c'est bien. Mais ne l'approche pas plus.

Ken ne frémit pas.

– Tu as peur de quoi ?

– Moi ? De rien. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Nagi est un Schwarz et le restera.

– J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

– Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je ne te garderai pas en vie, mais Crawford insiste pour qu'on ne te tue pas sur le champ.

– … Il a sûrement encore prévu un coup tordu…

– Possible, le connaissant.

Ken retourna s'asseoir sur le lit en boitant. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir mais il décida de museler sa douleur et de la ruminer jusqu'à ce que les endorphines fassent effet.

– T'as mal ? Interrogea Schuldig, toujours planté au milieu de la pièce.

– J'ai vu pire. Toi aussi, non ?

– Sans doute. Mais de l'aspirine ça n'a jamais tué personne, dit simplement Schuldig en lui lançant une petite boîte qui traînait dans sa poche.

Ken l'attrapa au vol et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Oui, j'en ai toujours sur moi. Et non, ce n'est pas du poison.

– J'ai rien dit.

– Tu penses fort.

– Désolé.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence pendant que Ken avalait tout rond deux cachets. Puis le membre des Schwarz reprit la parole.

– Tu l'a changé tu sais. En l'espace de quelques heures, t'as réussi à le faire changer. C'est dingue…

– Nagi ?

– Oui, Nagi. Son esprit est un peu plus… Reposé.

Ken haussa les épaules. Il ignorait tout de la façon dont un télépathe percevait le monde. Il supposait que ça devait être très bruyant mais au final, il n'en savait rien. C'est sûr, lui aussi, comme tout le monde, avait souhaité lire les pensées de la personne en face de lui. Ce don était d'une grande utilité pour avoir des réponses à ses questions… Quant à savoir si toute vérité était bonne à entendre, il supposait que non.

– T'as raison, c'est très bruyant. Mais Nagi est peut-être le plus bruyant de cette baraque, plus que Farfarello à ses heures.

– Si tu le dis.

Schuldig ne répondit rien. Ce qu'il sentait se profiler lui déplaisait fortement. Nagi s'attachait très vite, trop vite. Pour son bien, il valait mieux éloigner Hidaka le plus rapidement possible et faire en sorte qu'il reste un ennemi.

Nagi tenait une sorte de dette d'honneur envers les personnes qui avaient sauvé sa peau, et si chacun des membres des Schwarz faisait partie de cette liste personnelle, le nom de Ken venait de s'y ajouter. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure.

En l'espace de quelques instants, Schu avait compris que tout pourrait basculer, que Schwarz pouvait éclater, disparaître. Mais Schwarz, c'était eux quatre. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

– Jouer avec le feu c'est dangereux, Hidaka. Nagi est dangereux. Ne t'en approche pas.

Ken haussa un sourcil à la voix qui semblait étouffée de colère.

– Jaloux ?

Schuldig lui jeta un regard venimeux.

– Un mot de plus et je te bute, ça m'empêcherait pas de dormir.

– Moi non plus, ta mort ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir.

– Ce sont des menaces ?

Ken se redressa, le regard plus noir et ardent que jamais.

– Qui menace qui ? Dit-il d'une voix incroyablement basse et posée.

Qui eut crû qu'il puisse si bien se contenir ? Pas Schuldig, en tous cas. Il l'avait connu tellement plus sauvage et impulsif que sa maîtrise était étonnante. Le télépathe sentait la colère l'entourer comme une aura, il pouvait la sentir sur sa langue, dans son sang qui battait à ses tempes. Son empathie devenait une menace pour lui. Il devait se contrôler… Y arriverait-il seulement aussi bien que son ennemi ? Le contrôle n'avait jamais été son point fort.

– Schuldig.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux tourna la tête pour voir Farfarello dans l'embrasure. Son œil unique brilla singulièrement lorsqu'il se posa sur Ken. Le brun se contenta de le toiser d'où il se trouvait, le défiant de faire un seul pas en sa direction. Farfarello fut un instant tenté mais stoppé par Schuldig.

– J'arrive.

Farfarello hocha la tête et s'en retourna, non sans avoir dédié un sourire déplaisant à son rival. Ken resta de nouveau stoïque.

– Tu es bien calme je trouve pour quelqu'un qui suinte la colère comme toi.

– J'ai appris.

– Apprends aussi à te tenir à l'écart de Nagi. Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Surtout pour lui, laissa tomber l'Allemand en quittant la pièce.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Ken souffla lentement, tentant de retenir le hurlement de rage qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Certes, il avait quelque peu appris à ne plus s'emporter aussi facilement, mais il ne disposait que de très peu de marge de self-contrôle avant de s'enflammer et il le savait. Aya et Omi avaient essayé de remédier à sa désagréable habitude de foncer dans le tas à chaque contrariété et ils avaient presque réussi mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours.

Il n'avait pas hurlé, pas tordu le cou de Schuldig, mais les Schwarz auraient maintenant un creux en forme de poing dans le mur de leur chambre d'ami.

Pour l'heure, il décida de laisser faire le temps, attendant patiemment le moment où on le ramènerait chez lui en s'exhortant à la patience. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant qu'à présent, le plus jeune membre des Schwarz à qui il avait confié sa vie et qui lui avait confié la sienne allait redevenir un ennemi parmi d'autres, un monstre à abattre parmi d'autres.

######

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la devanture familière du magasin de fleurs, Ken sentit un poids se lever de son cœur. Au moins, il était vivant, ce qui était plutôt pas mal considérant le fait que Nagi était assis à l'avant aux côtés de Crawford et que Schuldig avait été chargé de le surveiller en cas de coup d'éclat de sa part. Dieu merci, Farfarello avait été laissé seul à la demeure, ce qui avait grandement augmenté ses chances de survies en ce milieu particulièrement hostile qu'était le véhicule de Bradley Crawford pour un pauvre petit Weiss égaré.

Ken ouvrit la portière, hésitant à sortir. Il lui faudrait tourner le dos à Schuldig l'espace d'un instant et il se savait suffisamment désavantagé pour ne pas pouvoir anticiper une attaque.

– Je ne t'attaquerai pas dans le dos.

– Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes au sujet de ta morale.

– Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes au sujet de la tienne.

– C'est la vie.

– Ouais et la vie est injuste. Sors.

Ken s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible restant ainsi très peu à découvert mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Schuldig avait déjà eu le temps de le poignarder dix fois avec sa vitesse surnaturelle. Ca et le fait qu'il était blessé, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas niveau rapidité.

Il avait de la chance car Crawford avait surveillé l'échange du coin de l'œil, juste pour s'assurer que ni Schuldig, ni Ken ne ferait de faux pas. Une fois les deux affreux hors de sa voiture, il sortit également du véhicule et marcha vers l'entrée du Koneko, qui était fermé. Et pour cause, c'était dimanche.

Ken frappa trois grands coups dans le rideau métallique qui, il le savait, se répercutèrent jusqu'au grenier. Quelques instants après, le rideau s'ouvrit sur Aya, qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante.

– Tu n'as rien ?

– Ca va, Aya.

– Rentre.

Ken se tourna vers Crawford. Il voulait le remercier mais ne savait pas trop comment le faire. Il décida de rester dans la simplicité.

– Merci.

L'Américain se contenta de hocher la tête puis retourna vers son véhicule, non sans avoir jeté à Aya un petit sourire narquois. Le rouquin fulminait. Ken attendit que la voiture redémarre. Alors, il vit Nagi se tourner vers lui pour la première fois depuis leur départ et lui adresser un faible sourire. Le brun esquissa un sourire en retour, discrètement. Sans un mot, il rentra dans le magasin, laissant Aya refermer le rideau de sécurité derrière lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea ce dernier.

– C'est une longue histoire.

– J'ai le temps.

– Je ne veux pas en parler Aya. C'est assez pénible comme ça, j'ai mal partout, alors s'il te plait, laisse tomber.

Aya grogna. Il laissa effectivement tomber, sachant pertinemment que Ken ne lâcherait rien tant qu'il n'en aurait pas envie. L'imbécile était encore plus têtu que lui. Peut-être Omi aurait-il plus de chance.

######

Nagi s'ennuyait ferme, n'ayant plus vraiment la tête à travailler ou à se distraire depuis cette mésaventure. Ses pensées ne cessaient de retourner vers cette nuit, cette cellule et les paroles échangées là-bas. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à oublier cette mission qui avait mal tourné. Il avait pour la première fois de sa vie accordé sa confiance à quelqu'un d'extérieur à Schwarz et ne l'avait pas regretté. Leur partenariat leur avait permis de lier connaissance, de se faire mutuellement confiance le temps de sauver leur vie. Et puis il l'avait ramené à ses équipiers, s'inquiétant sincèrement pour lui et de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Il n'avait jamais suscité un tel intérêt ou une telle inquiétude pour une personne. Ses amis faisaient bien sûr exception mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pu se reposer sur quelqu'un sans contrepartie autre qu'un peu de confiance partagée.

Repousser ces évènements dans un coin de sa mémoire lui était impossible dernièrement et il en souffrait. Il avait bien fini par s'avouer que c'était l'absence du Weiss qui le perturbait. Il s'en voulait d'accorder tant d'importance à ce qui s'était passé, ne pensant qu'à lui, tandis que Ken avait sûrement déjà tout oublié. Il s'était monté la tête, juste parce que l'espace d'une journée, il s'était sentit différent. Il s'était sentit plus vivant que jamais aux côtés d'une personne sur qui il n'aurait jamais dû porter autre chose qu'un regard indifférent. Et ça lui faisait terriblement mal de se répéter la triste vérité.

Pourtant Ken avait été si doux avec lui et si soucieux de son bien-être qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à juste oublier. Il l'entendait encore lui demander s'il allait bien, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Souvent il se demandait s'il avait vraiment été sincère en lui posant cette question. Il lui avait pourtant semblé digne de confiance et ne lui avait pas menti.

Tourmenté, Nagi se jeta sur son lit, plongeant en apnée dans son oreiller. Son propre comportement lui tapait sur les nerfs, et il devenait fou à se repasser en boucle les mêmes scènes. En plus, il ne risquait pas de garder ses secrets longtemps avec Schuldig qui louvoyait dans ses pensées à ses heures perdues.

Retournant le problème sous toutes les coutures, une seule solution lui apparut, quoique très dangereuse pour sa vie si jamais un de ses amis venait à découvrir ses petits secrets honteux. Il devait entrer en contact avec Ken, pour tranquilliser son cœur.

Si le brun l'envoyait bouler, il aurait tout le loisir de le maudire tout son saoul et de passer à autre chose. En plus, il aurait une bonne raison pour réellement haïr les Weiss !

S'installant devant son ordinateur, il se mit au travail. Comme il ne savait pas comment entrer discrètement en contact avec Ken, il s'était mis à espionner littéralement les transferts d'informations qui passaient par l'ordinateur des Weiss. Malgré les protections élevées probablement mises en place par Omi, il n'avait eu aucun mal à les traverser dans l'espoir de tomber sur Ken. Il avait même réussi à dénicher son adresse e-mail.

Il décida donc de lui laisser un message, laissant par la même occasion une adresse de messagerie instantanée protégée pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec lui plus facilement.

S'il le voulait vraiment. Il ne tarderait pas à être fixé, de toute façon, ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Ouvrant un livre, il patienta…

Ses espoirs furent vite récompensés, une petite boîte de dialogue s'afficha sur son écran le soir même. Il bondit sur siège, faisant presque tomber son ordinateur dans sa précipitation.

– Nagi, tu es là ?

Devant son écran, Nagi ne tenait plus en place. Ken lui répondait enfin !

– Je suis là. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?

– Bien, et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes depuis…

– Non, ça va. Aucun problème.

– Dis-moi, je pourrai te demander quelque chose ?

– Vas-y.

– Je voudrais parler avec toi. En vrai. C'est possible ?

Ken lâcha un soupir énorme en tapant sa demande. Il n'avait pas été trop difficile pour lui de reprendre contact avec Nagi, mais son hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il avait lu l'e-mail que le garçon lui avait destiné avait attiré l'attention de Yohji, toujours prompt à repérer des choses inhabituelles. Il avait ensuite patienté jusqu'au soir, attendant qu'Aya et Omi se soient retirés dans leur chambres respectives et que Yohji ait déserté la demeure pour profiter l'ordinateur des Weiss en toute quiétude. Il avait tellement ruminé suite à leur rencontre et leur fuite qu'il avait espéré croiser le garçon au hasard d'une rue, dans un magasin… Qui pouvait savoir ?

Il espérait tellement que Nagi accepterait de le rencontrer à nouveau.

Devant son écran, Nagi se mit à rougir de plaisir. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie !

– Ok. Quand ?

– Samedi après-midi ? Je ne travaille pas.

– D'accord. On se rejoint devant le centre commercial ?

– Ok. Pour 15h, ça te va ?

– Samedi, 15h devant le centre commercial ? Ca me va lol.

– A samedi alors. Bye Nagi.

– Bye Ken.

Nagi et Ken coupèrent la conversation en même temps, le jeune hacker se contentant d'effacer leurs traces suite à leur échange.

######

Ken était arrivé en avance, nerveux. Il avait revêtu un jean sombre et son tee-shirt rouge favori, il faisait bon aujourd'hui. Il avait eu du mal à esquiver les questions insistantes de Yohji et n'échapperait probablement pas à un interrogatoire en règle lorsqu'il rentrerait au Koneko. Il priait également pour que personne ne l'ait suivi… Il songeait surtout à Aya. L'assassin aux cheveux de sang avait une intuition extrêmement affûtée, et chaque fois qu'il sentait que Ken cachait quelque chose, il s'arrangeait pour savoir quoi. Le souci, c'est qu'en l'état actuel des choses, si jamais Aya venait à découvrir ce qu'il se passait on risquait fort de le retrouver égorgé au fond d'une ruelle sombre et louche par une lame longue genre katana…

Nagi fit son apparition pile à l'heure. Ken faillit ne pas le reconnaître, lui qui était toujours vêtu de son uniforme de lycéen. Pour l'occasion, le petit brun avait passé un jean noir et un tee-shirt à manches longues d'un bleu aussi saisissant que l'était ses yeux. Ken se figea, quasiment hypnotisé par les deux orbes de saphir d'un bleu envoûtant incrustés dans son visage de porcelaine. Il se gifla mentalement et reprit contenance, lui dédiant le sourire affectueux que Nagi avait tant désiré revoir.

– Salut Nagi.

Sa voix était plus mélodieuse encore que dans ses souvenirs. Se forçant au calme, Nagi prit la parole à son tour. La situation était à la fois si agréable et si déplacée que c'en était embarrassant.

– Bonjour. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

– Bof… Cinq minutes.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur les deux garçons.

– Ca va ? Lancèrent-ils en même temps.

Ken éclata d'un rire chaleureux. Nagi esquissa un sourire. La bonne humeur de Ken était toujours aussi communicative.

– Ca va, et toi ?

– Vi… Dit Nagi, répondant d'une voix timide.

– Alors, comment ça se passe depuis ?

Nagi eut un geste vague.

– La routine. Je crois que Crawford prépare un truc… Mais apparemment, ils sont pas au courant, alors ça va.

– Ah, okay… Alors, dis-moi, tu veux faire quoi ?

Nagi haussa timidement les épaules en signe d'ignorance la plus complète. Il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchit à la question sur le trajet, trop stressé d'imaginer à quoi leur rencontre pourrait ressembler.

– Moi j'te propose d'aller manger une énorme glace pleine de chantilly, là bas c'est super, dit Ken en lui montrant une enseigne non loin de là.

– Pourquoi pas… Mais si je prends du poids, gare à toi !

– Oui ça te tuerait de prendre un kilo, une vraie baleine ! S'exclama Ken en éclatant d'un rire sonore tout en se dirigeant vers le glacier avec Nagi à ses côtés.

######

Ca faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils se voyaient en secret. Personne n'était au courant. Ils prenaient le large pendant les jours de repos du Weiss, allant au cinéma, flâner en ville ou au bord de la mer selon leurs envies.

Nagi aimait particulièrement se promener le long de la plage, même par temps froid, profitant du ballon que Ken traînait partout pour quelques parties de foot improvisées dans le sable. A la grande surprise de l'ex-footballeur professionnel, Nagi se débrouillait plutôt bien avec un ballon.

– Fais pas cette tête ! C'est Schu qui m'a appris ! Dit Nagi, hilare alors qu'il jonglait avec le ballon avant de lui renvoyer.

– Schuldig sait jouer ? C'est marrant je le voyais plus du genre à se faire les ongles ! Rigola Ken en réceptionnant une passe.

– C'est pas faux. Le plus doué du lot c'est Farfarello, mais il ne nous accompagne pas souvent.

– Non ?

– Si ! Et but ! S'écria le petit brun en frappant dans le ballon, envoyant quelque chose comme un boulet de canon qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses capacités physiques.

– Hein ? S'indigna l'aîné qui n'avait rien vu venir. Hey ! C'est de la triche !

– C'est pas précisé dans les règles qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser sa télékinésie hein !

– Nagi !

– Ben quoi ?

Ken se figea un court instant, laissant à Nagi le loisir de récupérer la balle via télékinésie.

– Dis… Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux p'tits malins dans ton genre ?

– Naaaaaaan ? Quoi donc ? S'amusa l'adolescent, joueur.

– On leur fait manger du sable ! Cours pour ta viiiiiiie ! Menaça Ken avant de fondre sur lui à toute vitesse.

Nagi eut un petit cri suraigu et lâcha le ballon, se retournant pour prendre la fuite et trébuchant dans un trou pour s'étaler dans le sable humide aussi vite qu'il était parti.

– Ouuuuf !

Un éclat de rire hilare retentit au-dessus de lui, signe que Ken s'était arrêté pour mieux contempler son triomphe fortuit. Crachant le sable qu'il avait avalé, pour le coup bien involontairement, il grogna :

– Peuh ! Beurk beurk beurk !

Deux mains solides glissèrent sous ses épaules, le remettant rapidement sur pieds.

– Oh, mon pauvre petit chat ! Persifla Ken avec un amusement non dissimulé. Ca va, tu t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda t-il en reprenant son sérieux, parcourant son corps d'un œil averti pour s'assurer qu'il n'y trouvait pas de blessures apparentes.

– C'est pas juste… J'suis sûr que t'avais prévu ton coup !

– C'est pas précisé dans les règles qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser sa chance hein ! Imita Ken avec une voix plus aigue pour le simple plaisir de voir Nagi le fusiller du regard.

– Bon, okay, je tricherai plus.

– Promis ?

Ken s'était éloigné un peu de lui afin de récupérer enfin son ballon préféré.

– Ouais… Pff, je suis plein de sable et j'suis mouillé maintenant… Geignit le garçon en tentant vainement de s'épousseter, les grains de sables humides s'accrochant désespérément aux fibres de ses vêtements.

Quelque chose de lourd et de noir tomba sur sa tête, l'aveuglant et manquant de le faire tomber à nouveau. Se débarrassant de l'arme du crime après quelques secondes de lutte, il découvrit que c'était le blouson de cuir dont Ken ne se séparait jamais. Levant les yeux, il constata que Ken semblait l'avoir oublié, observant le ressac des vagues au loin. Nagi se permit un petit sourire, bien loin de ses habitudes. Il prit son temps pour observer la bise fraîche et cinglante qui fouettait son visage, rougissant ses joues, mais Ken ne semblait pas s'en soucier, son regard fixé sur la ligne d'horizon où l'océan se confondait avec le ciel[S6] . Nagi se rapprocha en silence, ne voulant pas le déranger alors qu'il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

– Merci Ken, dit-il doucement.

– Hm ?

Le brun pencha la tête sur lui, lui dédiant ce sourire affectueux qui savait toujours le réchauffer. Ken inspira profondément l'air marin puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

– Allez, il se fait tard.

Voilà qui signifiait la fin de leur journée ensemble, ils avaient donc marché le long de la grève avant de rejoindre le parking où ils avaient laissé la moto de Ken. Voyager avec lui était toujours une aventure même s'il avait adopté une conduite moins risquée depuis qu'il avait un passager habituel. Ken l'avait ramené chez lui en moto, comme d'habitude et l'avait déposé à distance raisonnable du domicile des Schwarz. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait risquer une rencontre malheureuse avec un des équipiers de Nagi. L'adolescent aux grands yeux bleus était sur le point de lui rendre son blouson mais Ken secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Garde-le, il fait froid ce soir.

– Okay. Merci… On se voit demain ?

– Pas de problèmes. Même heure, même endroit ?

Nagi hocha la tête et le regarda partir avec un dernier petit signe de la main. Soupirant, il se tourna dans la direction de sa maison. Quelle explication saugrenue allait-il pouvoir trouver pour expliquer la présence de sable dans ses cheveux et le moindre repli de ses vêtements ? Schuldig était trop curieux pour son bien et Farfarello bien trop observateur. Il haussa les épaules. Demain, il serait encore au point de rendez-vous habituel, au coin de la rue où Ken le laissait après chaque après-midi en sa compagnie.

Il lui tardait déjà d'être au lendemain…

######

Nagi et Ken se promenaient côte à côte dans le grand parc. Il faisait plutôt froid en cette fin d'après-midi. L'hiver approchait à grands pas et les arbres avaient déjà perdu leurs feuilles, dispersées au gré des vents froids qui soufflaient depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Les deux amis avançaient tranquillement sur les allées tapissées de feuilles rougeoyantes du parc boisé. La pénombre ne tarderait pas à tomber sur eux. Ils s'installèrent finalement sur un banc pour discuter, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Nagi frissonnait.

– Tu as froid ?

– Ca va, j'ai connu pire.

– Tu devrais pas sortir avec juste un pull sur le dos par ce temps-là, morigéna gentiment Ken en passant un bras autour de ses épaules minces pour le réchauffer un peu.

Nagi avait pris la mauvaise habitude de sortir à peine couvert. Emporter une veste n'était pourtant pas si compliqué ! Nagi profita honteusement de la situation pour se coller à lui… Peut-être un chouya plus qu'il n'aurait dû, mais il avait envie d'en profiter un peu.

– Nagi…

– J'ai froid, répondit l'intéressé du tac au tac.

– Ouais, soupira Ken en s'installant plus confortablement.

Il sentit Nagi glisser ses bras sous son manteau pour l'enlacer lâchement.

– Je peux ? Demanda une petite voix.

– Hm.

Ken avait parfaitement conscience que la situation était en train de déraper mais tant pis. Il appréciait trop Nagi pour râler et le repousser. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était mal, qu'il était trop jeune, trop innocent…

D'un autre côté, Nagi était un assassin de quinze ans. Il était un Schwarz. Et il avait vécu une partie de son enfance dans la rue. Alors pour l'innocence, on repasserait.

Ken baissa les yeux sur Nagi. Tellement adorable.

L'adolescent leva la tête pour lui dédier un sourire.

« Kawaii ! » Songea Ken.

– Nagi-kun, tu sais qu'on a l'air louche comme ça ? Taquina Ken. Tout le monde va me prendre pour un vieux pervers.

– Mais on est louche. Ca change pas grand-chose. Et tu es un _vieux_ pervers, tout le monde le sait.

– Oh !

– Nyark !

– Je n'suis pas vieux ! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, que je suis un pervers ? Questionna Ken en baissant les yeux vers son compagnon.

Nagi leva encore son regard bleu sombre sur le visage de Ken.

– Ce que j'en sais… Souffla t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Ken se sentit couler au fond de ses deux univers couleur saphir, hypnotisé par le regard magnifique du jeune garçon. Nagi ne quitta jamais son regard, approchant son visage du sien et effleurant délicatement ses lèvres en un chaste baiser.

Il se recula doucement, une peur irraisonnée explosant dans son cœur, craignant soudain que Ken ne soit dégoûté, en colère. Ken glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Nagi et la reposa sur sa nuque délicate. Il le fixa un moment et l'attira à lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres douces. Nagi le laissa approfondir le baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans une danse timide. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Nagi lui dédia un sourire timide mais resplendissant.

– Nagi…

– Oui ?

– Rien… Rien, dit Ken en souriant doucement.

Heureux.

Nagi pouffa de rire.

– Quoi ? Interrogea Ken, pressentant une taquinerie arriver.

– Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu vas finir par te transformer en Bisounours[S7] .

– A qui la faute, Môssieur ?

– Moua ? Dit Nagi en posant une main sur son cœur d'un air faussement vexé.

– C'est même pas vrai ! Poursuivit-il en rejetant sa main en l'air d'une façon de princesse.

Ken rit doucement. Nagi était devenu très ouvert avec lui. Ca avait été dur de lui faire décrocher un sourire au début, mais maintenant, il faisait même le clown en sa présence. Comme un adolescent normal qui aurait eu une vie normale. Comme quoi, il ne fallait douter de rien.

Il plaqua un énorme baiser sur la joue de son cadet qui gonfla ses joues comme un chaton vexé avant de lui faire un sourire digne d'un petit démon. Ken pressentit l'attaque trop tard, Nagi se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller tout en le renversant sur le banc.

– Nagiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Arrête je vais tomber ! NAGI !

– I AM ZE WINNER ! S'écria l'adolescent en levant les bras au ciel.

Ken allait profiter de son absence de garde pour retourner la situation et se venger mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Nagi s'était déjà relevé et s'était mis à courir, le défiant de le rattraper. Ken se releva donc et se mit en devoir de le pourchasser à travers l'immense parc. Alors qu'il prenait un virage pour suivre Nagi, Ken accéléra. Le petit brun rit doucement et reprit sa course. Un cri de surprise retentit. Ken leva les yeux un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant soudainement l'estomac. Et là, il vit Nagi qui ne regardait pas devant lui foncer droit dans Schuldig.

– Nagi !

Nagi se cogna et tourna la tête pour voir qui il avait bousculé. Une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet. Il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'une gifle violente vint s'écraser sur sa joue, le sonnant un moment.

– NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla la voix de Ken derrière lui.

– N'approche pas Siberian.

Nagi releva lentement les yeux sur la personne qui l'avait frappé, sur Schuldig.

– Schu…

– Silence !

Nagi se recroquevilla sous le regard incandescent du télépathe. Le rouquin tourna de nouveau son attention sur Ken, qui n'avait pas bougé, paralysé à l'idée qu'il ne s'en prenne de nouveau à Nagi.

– Je t'avais prévenu. On s'en va.

Nagi tenta de se débattre, de résister. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment.

– Non…

– Si, dit Schuldig en forçant Nagi à se détourner et à avancer.

– Non, s'il te plait Schuldig !

Le rouquin resta sourd à ses protestations, tournant le dos à Ken, toujours cloué au sol.

– Schuldig tu me fais mal, s'il te plait !

Ken se gifla mentalement, et avança si vite qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait franchit la distance qui le séparait du télépathe et de Nagi. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Schuldig qui se retourna mécaniquement et abattit son poing sur le visage du télépathe en un crochet particulièrement vicieux.

Profitant de la surprise qu'il avait provoquée, il attrapa Nagi par le bras et l'attira pour le faire passer derrière lui.

– Je te préviens, si tu lèves encore la main sur lui… Je. Te. Tue ! Avertit Ken d'une voix basse, étonnamment calme mais vibrante de colère.

Les yeux de Schuldig lancèrent des éclairs. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'abattre en plein milieu d'un parc public alors que leur altercation avait déjà attiré l'attention. Ca le tentait mais… Crawford le tuerait ensuite pour s'être fait repéré. Et Nagi qui ne réagissait pas.

– Nagi.

Le petit brun resta silencieux, toujours à moitié dissimulé derrière Ken.

– Nagi ! Appela plus fort le télépathe.

– Quoi ?

– Rentre avec moi. Il… Il te manipule, il t'utilise !

Après tout, si la force ne fonctionnait pas, il pouvait toujours user de son ascendant sur le garçon pour le persuader de revenir à la raison[S8] .

– T'es un menteur Schuldig.

– Nagi, tu crois franchement que Crawford te laissera faire ?

Une fois de plus, Nagi ne répondit pas. Il tira doucement sur la manche de Ken.

– S'il te plait…

– On s'en va, dit Ken après avoir lancé un dernier regard assassin au rouquin qui repartit aussitôt en sens inverse.

Sûrement pour avertir le grand chef. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Au bout de quelques pas, Nagi sentit la réalité de la situation se déverser sur lui comme une douche froide. Il sentit ses genoux l'abandonner et glissa petit à petit vers le sol.

– Nagi ?

Ken garda son calme, voyant son ami menacer de s'effondrer sur le sol humide. Il se baissa pour passer sa main derrière ses genoux, le soulevant d'un geste souple pour se diriger vers un banc libre à quelques mètres de là. Le square n'était pas très fréquenté en cette période plutôt froide. Il déposa Nagi sur le banc et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il le trouva d'une pâleur effrayante subitement, comme si toute vie avait déserté son visage délicat. Passant sa main sur sa joue fraîche, il demanda de la voix la plus douce qu'il put trouver malgré son énervement et sa frayeur :

– Nagi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Demanda brusquement Nagi en levant des yeux hantés sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller, je ne peux pas rentrer, je n'ai pas de famille… Ken qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

– On va trouver une solution. Je peux m'arranger avec les autres, ensuite, on se débrouillera.

– Tu crois franchement qu'ils vont accepter ça !

– Nagi, je ne vais quand même pas te laisser dehors, le sermonna Ken.

– J'ai… Déjà été dehors.

– Et alors ?

Ken n'ignorait pas son passé. Nagi le lui avait raconté, petit à petit, au fil de leurs rencontres. Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, comme si Nagi n'avait pas suggéré qu'il serait capable de le laisser croupir dehors alors qu'ils étaient devenus si proches. Le jeune garçon était en état de choc, il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il disait dans sa panique. Il pouvait comprendre sa terreur : lui aussi aurait été anéanti si les Weiss devaient l'abandonner parce qu'ils avaient découvert son secret.

– Crawford… Va me tuer.

– Personne ne te tuera Nagi. Ca va aller, tu dois me croire.

– Tu ne comprends pas ! Ken, ils vont me haïr ! C'est ma famille ! S'écria t-il des larmes plein les yeux.

Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer maintenant, devant lui ? Ken décida pour lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse, sentant venir les sanglots.

– On ne tue pas un membre de sa famille pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas Nagi. Je ne laisserai pas faire ça. D'accord ?

Nagi acquiesça lentement, le front appuyé sur le torse de Ken. Il entendait les battements réguliers de son cœur en tendant l'oreille. Un rythme si serein qu'il lui parut presque irréel. Il essuya rapidement les larmes traîtresses qui roulaient sur ses joues et inspira profondément.

– Allez, lève-toi, dit Ken en le soutenant pour le remettre sur ses pieds, le gardant très proche de lui.

Nagi vacilla légèrement, se rattrapant au bras de son compagnon. Sa joue lui faisait encore mal, Schuldig n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il était très en colère. Ce qui voulait dire que Crawford serait très _très_ en colère.

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Si ?

Et si Schuldig ne disait rien ?

Il chassa cette pensée stupide de sa tête. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'au moment où il obtenait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours désiré quelque chose vienne tout casser ? Il devait être maudit. C'est alors que son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche. Il sursauta, un moment paniqué et prit finalement le téléphone pour y répondre.

– Oui ?

_– Nagi._

– Schu…

_– Nagi, il faut que tu rentres. _

– Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer.

Il entendit Schuldig soupirer de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il l'espionnait peut-être encore. C'était même certain. Schuldig ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à confirmer ses suspicions.

_– Oui, je te voie encore. Nagi, tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, tu as tout à y perdre. Tu es un Schwarz !_

– Tu m'as frappé.

_– Je suis désolé._

– Tu mens.

_– Pas cette fois. Rentre à la maison. Ses coéquipiers ne l'accepteront jamais de toute façon. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, que ce soit Hidaka ou les autres._

– Je ne peux pas…

_– Je ne dirai rien à Crawford. Si c'est la condition pour que tu reviennes, je ne dirai rien à Brad. _

– Jure-le.

_– Je te le jure Nagi. Repars avec moi._

– Alors je rentrerai. Mais si tu m'as menti...

_– Je ne mens p..._

Sur ce, Nagi raccrocha, n'écoutant même pas la défense de Schuldig.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Interrogea Ken avec un regard dur.

– S'excuser… Et me dire que je pouvais rentrer.

– Tu es sûr ? Nagi, j'ai pas envie qu'ils te fassent du mal parce qu'on était ensemble.

Le petit brun lui dédia un sourire. Pâle, mais un sourire tout de même.

– Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approcha de lui, enlaçant sa taille sous sa veste, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il enfouit son visage dans le pull doux de Ken, inspirant profondément pour s'imprégner de son parfum. Il entendit Ken soupirer et deux bras solides l'entourèrent, lui communiquant leur chaleur. Ken le berça doucement, profitant de cet instant de répit. Ca faisait tellement de bien d'avoir Nagi dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête… Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin franchit le premier pas, s'avouant mutuellement les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis leur première rencontre.

– Nagi.

Le jeune garçon leva le visage vers Ken et sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Puis Ken se pencha de nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres. Leur baiser dura un long moment, chacun profitant de la tendresse et de la chaleur de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Ken souffla doucement, dégageant du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux fins qui tombait devant ses immenses yeux bleus.

– Ken.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce qu'on pourra rester ensemble ?

Ken, surpris, plongea son regard dans les yeux de Nagi… Ces yeux qu'il chérissait tellement. Le garçon lui apparut terriblement vulnérable alors qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots. L'ancien footballeur sourit doucement, caressant ses cheveux.

– Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Nagi sentit un poids considérable se lever de ses épaules en entendant les mots de Ken. Alors il n'était pas fâché. Quel soulagement pour lui. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, incapables de se séparer. Nagi avait désespérément besoin d'être rassuré, et c'était quelque chose que l'autre garçon ne pouvait lui refuser. Le ramenant chez lui une fois la nuit tombée, Ken lui fit jurer de lui téléphoner en cas de problème.

– Appelle et je viendrai. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je viendrai.

– D'accord… Merci.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant de se séparer puis chacun repartit de son côté, priant intérieurement pour que tout aille bien.

######

Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Bien sûr, ils avaient une mission. Et les Weiss savaient d'avance que les Schwarz seraient probablement sur les lieux. La mission de dernière minute avait été programmée pour le soir même, si bien que Ken avait tout juste eu le temps de prévenir Nagi qu'il lui fallait éviter à tout prix la mission de ce soir. Mais le jeune télékinésiste n'avait pas non plus eu le choix de son côté, sa présence était nécessaire au déroulement de la mission pour laquelle les Schwarz avaient été mandatés : récupérer les informations contenues dans l'ordinateur principal du réseau et les documents importants qui étaient scellés dans un coffre-fort.

Ken angoissait. Il ne voulait pas se trouver face à face avec son ami en pleine mission qui les opposait. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il emporta une arme à feu de petite taille qu'il dissimula dans une des poches de son blouson. Une intuition déplaisante lui soufflait qu'il en aurait sûrement besoin en temps voulu. Il tenta cependant de dissimuler sa nervosité du mieux qu'il put au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, mais Yohji ne se laissait pas duper si facilement. Son coéquipier, fin psychologue, avait sentit que Ken lui cachait une chose qu'il savait déplaisante. Du moins pour le bien des Weiss. Il n'avait jamais vu Ken plus heureux depuis qu'il le connaissait. Plus heureux encore que lors de sa relation avec la jolie Yuriko. Il l'avait trouvé plus vivant que jamais ces derniers temps, plein d'une insouciance qu'il avait perdue à la mort de Kase. Mais avec qui pouvait-il s'être lié d'affection pour qu'il cache cette personne à ses trois plus proches amis ? Yohji subodorait que la personne n'était peut-être pas une demoiselle et que Ken avait en conséquence eu des réticences à leur révéler son identité.

– Kenkennnnn !

– Oui Yohji ?

– Ca ne va pas ?

– Si, ça va.

– Tu penses à la personne que tu vois en cachette depuis des mois ?

Ken faillit en laisser tomber ses griffes dont il était en train de vérifier les mécanismes.

– Touché !

– Yohji, j'te dirai rien.

– Oh, allez, sois sympa !

– Nan.

– Pff… T'es pas drôle.

– C'est pas le but Yohtan.

– Tu veux rien me dire ?

– Nan !

– Bon, tant pis pour moi alors… Mais faudra que tu me la présentes un jour ! Lança Yohji en tentant le tout pour le tout.

Il n'allait pas tarder à voir s'il mordait à l'hameçon…

– Qui te dit que c'est une fille, banane ! Grogna Ken en actionnant ses griffes qui jaillirent rapidement du gant de cuir.

– ... Hm, c'est trop lent, le système doit être grippé, poursuivit-il en tâtonnant pour trouver de quoi graisser le mécanisme.

Yohji s'arrêta net dans ses gestes. Un garçon ? Oh oh ! Voilà qui promettait d'être terriblement croustillant. Sa curiosité n'avait d'égal que ses instincts d'enquêteur et il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

– C'est un garçon ? Oh, je te savais pas comme ça ! Railla le grand blond.

– Yohji, connaissant ta sexualité déviante, je te prie de ne pas me faire la morale.

– Déviant ? Moua ? Jamais !

Yohji s'installa en face de lui, le sourire du chat de Cheshire placardé sur le visage jusqu'aux oreilles qui lui donnait plus ou moins l'air d'une grosse fouine. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, bien vite rompu par l'aîné des Weiss.

– Alors c'est qui ?

– Personne. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Grommela le brun en pleine vérification de son équipement.

– Oh allez, ne sois pas vache et dis-moi !

– Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre et fiche moi la paix ! Tiens, va voir Aya, il s'ennuie !

– Kenkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! Mon chéri, mon amour, le soleil de mes jouuuuuuurs[S9] !

– NAN ! DEHORS ! Cria le brun en lui lançant un chausson à la figure que Yohji esquiva sans difficulté avec un grand éclat de rire.

– Je t'aurai Kenken !

– C'est cela oui !

Yohji se décida finalement à laisser Ken en paix le temps de se préparer pour la mission. Il serait bientôt temps de partir et il décida d'occuper son temps libre à ennuyer Aya comme le lui avait suggéré son cadet. Faire sortir de ses gonds le leader des Weiss était son sport favori…

Lorsque Aya et Omi crièrent aux deux autres de se dépêcher, Ken sut qu'il allait devoir abandonner son secret. Il le sentait. Il monta aux côtés de Yohji dans la voiture, soupirant quand Aya démarra en trombe. Yohji avait une conduite un peu plus souple, c'était bénéfique pour leurs nerfs à tous.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bâtiment qu'ils devaient investir. Ils se séparèrent, Aya et Omi d'un côté pour trouver l'ordinateur dont ils avaient besoin tandis que Yohji et Ken filèrent à travers les étages pour trouver leur cible à abattre.

Un hurlement dans leur micro émetteur leur fit stopper des quatre fers. Omi venait de crier que les Schwarz étaient sur le terrain.

« Oh non oh non oh non… »

Balinese se rua sur le chemin inverse, armant son filin d'acier dans le cas où il tomberait sur un ennemi. Farfarello surgit alors de nulle part. Ken et Yohji firent un bond en arrière et se mirent en garde. Le borgne lécha la lame de son arme avec délectation, l'air pensif. Ken frissonna.

Il avait l'air énervé… Schuldig lui avait-il demandé de s'occuper personnellement de son cas ?

Sa mort réglerait le problème du point de vue des Schwarz.

Yohji grogna quelque chose à l'intention de Omi pour l'informer de leur situation actuelle. Seulement, il semblait que leurs deux coéquipiers aient besoin de renforts de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Yohji et Ken échangèrent un regard, puis un hochement de tête. Ils devaient absolument rejoindre Omi et Aya. Le seul moyen d'y parvenir étant au choix d'éliminer définitivement Farfarello (chose à laquelle ils ne parviendraient pas à moins d'une intervention divine) ou de le sonner et de passer en force (chose à laquelle ils parviendraient peut-être sans trop d'égratignures).

Ils optèrent pour la seconde solution, la première ne pouvant qu'aboutir à la perte d'une main ou au pire, de la tête. Pas qu'ils aient encore tout leur bon sens pour se jeter sur Farfarello au lieu de choisir la fuite mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les trois autres membres de Schwarz menaient apparemment la vie dure à Omi et Aya et ils souhaitaient tous rentrer en vie et entiers à la maison ce soir. Yohji jeta quelque chose au visage de Farfarello pour le distraire. Ken ignorait ce que c'était mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur de tels détails. Ils profitèrent de la diversion pour éjecter l'assassin sur le côté, sa tête cognant fortement contre le mur. Il tomba au sol, sonné. Le fait qu'il soit insensible à la douleur ne jouait en général pas en leur faveur. Une balle dans le genou dissuadait généralement quelqu'un de vous poursuivre en combat. Dommage que Farfarello soit l'exception à la règle, avec l'Incroyable Hulk. Les deux membres de Weiss en profitèrent pour accélérer et rejoindre leurs équipiers le plus vite possible, descendant les étages en courant à perdre haleine pour se retrouver au second, là où Omi avait localisé le bureau avec la salle informatique qui les intéressait.

Ils eurent la bonne surprise de trouver Omi et Aya toujours en vie, quoiqu'en mauvaise posture. Brad Crawford malmenait Aya avec son plaisir habituel pendant que Schuldig profitait de pouvoir tourmenter le cadet des Weiss à sa guise. Un coup par-ci, une attaque télépathique par-là…

Ken sentit un soupir de soulagement lui échapper quand il s'aperçut que Nagi n'était nulle part en vue. Il bondit sur Schuldig, à la fois pour porter secours à son ami et pour se venger de leur altercation dans le parc. Un nez cassé ne le tuerait pas[S10] mais ça aurait le mérite de le soulager. Yohji avait dirigé ses filins tranchants sur Crawford qui avait esquivé, comme à son habitude, les narguant Aya et lui de ne pas être capables de lui porter un simple coup. Pendant que le combat faisait rage entre Ken et Schuldig d'un côté qui se battaient sans merci, et Yohji et Crawford de l'autre, Aya s'éloigna pour se glisser dans le bureau avec l'espoir que ses amis pourraient tenir le temps de télécharger les données. Il se heurta à une force invisible qui le projeta assez violemment contre le mur du fond du couloir. Le rouquin hurla de douleur. Il pouvait jurer avoir entendu ses côtes craquer sous la pression. Nagi était bien là.

– Aya !

Yohji allait se précipiter vers lui mais il se tourna vers la source du mal, qui se tenait dissimulée dans l'ombre de la porte. Il visa rapidement et actionna le mécanisme de sa montre qui projeta deux câbles coupants comme des rasoirs sur Nagi.

– NON YOHJI ! Hurla Ken en se retournant pour courir vers le petit brun.

Mais il était déjà trop tard les fils étaient lancés. Ils tombèrent aux pieds du jeune garçon, balayés par un vent de pouvoir. Nagi avait utilisé sa télékinésie pour dévier la trajectoire. Omi avait profité de la diversion pour déplier son arbalète d'un geste assuré et prit à son tour le garçon pour cible. Nagi s'effondra soudain, gravement blessé. Ken se précipita à ses côtés, abandonnant sur place Weiss, Schwarz et mission. Il souleva doucement sa tête.

– Nagi, est-ce que ça va ? Nagi réponds-moi…

Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit.

La flèche était plantée dans son épaule et la blessure saignait abondamment. Il fit un geste pour ôter l'arme enfoncée dans sa chair mais se retint. S'il la retirait, ne risquait-il pas de provoquer une hémorragie ? Sans compter l'endommagement des chairs.

Il tenta instinctivement de ralentir le saignement en pressant ses mains sur la blessure.

– Nagi, ça va aller, me lâche pas maintenant !

Avec ce qui venait de se passer, les deux équipes cessèrent de se battre immédiatement, les Weiss s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il se passait, les Schwarz s'inquiétant de l'état de santé de leur cadet. Crawford s'agenouilla auprès du garçon, jetant un coup d'œil à la blessure. C'était profond. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait que Ken Hidaka s'était rué vers Nagi quelques secondes auparavant. Il aurait dû s'en douter de toute façon, étonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas vu venir. Son pouvoir était bien capricieux.

– Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit Ken.

– Ne t'en mêle pas Siberian.

– Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, répéta t-il obstinément.

– Non.

Ken darda un regard assassin sur Crawford, le défiant de s'opposer à lui. Il entoura doucement les épaules de Nagi et passa son autre bras sous ses genoux pour se relever lentement, attentif à ne pas secouer le jeune garçon plus que nécessaire. Il fit un pas. Crawford se releva.

– Nagi ne bouge pas de là.

– Je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Ils le soigneront. Toi tu ne peux rien faire. Dégage de mon chemin.

Les yeux de Schuldig étincelèrent, il se prépara à se jeter sur Ken pour lui faire passer l'envie de se rebeller mais Brad l'arrêta d'un geste. Il avait repéré l'arme à feu dans la main du Weiss dans la pénombre malgré sa couleur noire mat. Même avec Nagi dans ses bras, il pourrait viser et tirer en cas de besoin. Et Crawford ne souhaitait pas ramener un cadavre à la maison, un blessé serait déjà bien suffisant.

– Laisse. Va chercher Farfarello.

– Mais…

– Exécution. Nous partons.

Sur ce, le leader des Schwarz tourna les talons et s'en fut sans plus jeter un regard à leurs ennemis. Schuldig disparut lui aussi dans l'obscurité. Ken commença à avancer en direction de la sortie, sous le regard de ses équipiers, abasourdis.

– Ken qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'emmène Nagi à l'hôpital.

– Ken, la mission !

– Je m'en fiche, rétorqua le brun en leur tournant le dos, disparaissant à son tour dans l'ombre des couloirs.

Yohji, toujours sous le coup de la surprise se tourna vers son cadet, le seul encore debout et présent.

– Si tu veux encore récupérer les données sur l'ordinateur, c'est le moment. Je récupère Aya et on rentre.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le reste des Weiss retournaient au Koneko. Yohji avait essayé de joindre Ken mais sans succès. Le jeune homme ne répondait pas à son téléphone, il ne l'avait même pas allumé pour être exact. Aya semblait souffrir de quelques côtes fêlées, aussi Omi l'avait-il forcé à se rendre à l'hôpital militaire de Kritiker où ils avaient leurs entrées. Pas de questions, pas de problèmes.

Yohji songea soudain que Ken pourrait bien être venu ici pour faire soigner son ami…

Ainsi c'était lui le secret qu'il gardait jalousement depuis plusieurs semaines. Ca l'étonnait mais bon, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème… Il fit donc du charme à une jeune femme qui s'occupait des rendez-vous médicaux pour obtenir des renseignements. Il avait touché juste.

Ken était bien venu ici pour faire soigner le gamin des Schwarz, en disant que c'était un ami à lui blessé lors d'une agression. Facile, mais efficace. Yohji demanda le numéro de la chambre et se dirigea donc au troisième étage.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il frappa doucement.

Il y eut quelques mouvements à l'intérieur de la chambre puis plus rien.

– Qui est-ce ?

– C'est moi Kenken.

Il pouvait presque voir Ken froncer les sourcils en se demandant si oui ou non il allait le laisser rentrer. Finalement, le brun reprit la parole.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Te parler.

La porte s'ouvrit. Yohji dédia un petit sourire rassurant à son ami.

– Je peux entrer ?

Ken s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Yohji jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre. Rien de bien exceptionnel, une table de nuit avec quelques médicaments posés dessus, un lit et une perfusion reliée à un bras fin. Le cadet des Schwarz dormait paisiblement. D'ici, Yohji pouvait voir les bandages qui entouraient son épaule sous son pyjama.

La blessure en elle-même n'était à priori pas bien grave bien que profonde, mais Omi enduisait toujours ses flèches de poison ou de tranquillisants. Et sachant que les Schwarz allaient se montrer, le petit blond avait forcé les doses de sédatifs.

– Comment va-t-il ? Dit Yohji en désignant le garçon d'un geste.

– Le docteur a dit qu'il s'en tirerait sans séquelles une fois que ça serait cicatrisé.

– Hm…

– Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Interrogea Ken en retournant s'asseoir sur la chaise placée à côté du lit.

– Aya a des côtes fêlées. Grâce à ton ami d'ailleurs. Alors je me suis dit que ça ne coûtait rien de demander à la charmante demoiselle à l'accueil si tu étais passé dans le coin.

– Ah. Evidemment.

– Alors comme ça, non seulement c'est un garçon, mais en plus il est mineur, taquina Yohji en se rapprochant de Ken.

Le brun esquissa un sourire.

– Comme quoi tu n'as pas le monopole de tous les vices Yohtan.

– Ouais… Mais bon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que Aya ne va pas du tout apprécier la nouvelle.

– M'en parle pas, soupira Ken en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Il tendit la main et la passa délicatement dans les cheveux de Nagi.

– Ca fait longtemps ?

– Non… Mais on se voyait depuis un moment. Deux mois à peu près.

– Hm. Kenken, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais le mieux serait de tout arrêter une fois sortis d'ici. On n'arrêtera pas de se colleter avec les Schwarz en mission… Ca finira mal pour un de vous deux. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous embarquez là-dedans.

– Ca se commande pas, Yohtan, souffla Ken.

Yohji posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, légèrement surpris par sa réaction résignée. En temps normal, il lui aurait hurlé dessus, l'aurait frappé pour avoir osé lui dire de laisser tomber. Et là, il ne disait rien. Il acceptait car c'était la simple vérité. Mais Yohji savait bien que quelque part, Ken avait une autre idée en tête pour conserver un tel calme dans cette situation pour le moins critique.

– C'est vrai…

Un moment de silence plana dans la chambre.

– Ken, la mission je m'en fiche. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète… Et puis lui aussi. Il a quel âge ?

– Quinze ans. Bientôt seize.

– C'est encore un gamin… Mais bon, toi aussi finalement, murmura le grand blond avec une caresse dans les cheveux à l'intention de Ken avant de sortir.

– Merci Yohtan.

– De rien Kenken…

Le brun ne quitta le chevet de Nagi que pour aller chercher de quoi se nourrir au distributeur de confiseries situé dans le hall. Il fit également une halte à la chambre de Aya, y jetant un coup d'œil discret. Son leader dormait, assommé par les calmants qu'on avait sûrement dû lui injecter parce qu'il refusait de passer une nuit dans un lit d'hôpital. Omi était avec lui. Ken présuma que Yohji était en train de fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur.

Il retourna dans la chambre de Nagi. Il dormait toujours. Il était près de sept heures du matin. Le jour était en train de se lever. Un autre signe que l'hiver approchait. Il s'installa près de son petit ami et lui passa une main dans les cheveux… Encore.

Il ne se lassait pas de le faire, ça le rassurait. Avec un peu de chance, il se réveillerait dans quelques heures.

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, Nagi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il respira lentement. Il ne sentait presque plus son corps, un effet qu'il attribua aux anti-douleurs, mais il savait que sa blessure lui ferait très mal quand les sensations décideraient de revenir dans son bras. Une main se posa sur son front et le visage de Ken apparut dans son champ de vision.

– Bonjour mon cœur.

– Ken… Croassa t-il, la voix enrouée de sommeil.

– Ca va ?

– Je ne sais pas… J'ai soif.

Ken sourit et l'aida à se redresser avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau.

– Bois, ça te fera du bien.

Nagi s'exécuta, accueillant avec délices la sensation de fraîcheur.

– Tu as faim ?

– Un peu aussi… Mais pourquoi je suis là ?

– Je t'ai amené. C'est un hôpital appartenant à Kritiker, on peut y venir à volonté. On n'a pas d'explications à donner. Ils t'ont bien soigné.

– Et mon équipe ?

– Ils sont partis. Crawford a dit qu'il te récupèrerait plus tard.

– Je vais avoir des problèmes…

– Non. Tu n'en auras pas.

– Tu ne connais pas Crawford.

– Tu ne connais pas Aya. Il va vouloir m'embrocher pour ce qui s'est passé hier.

– Vu qu'on va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, on pourrait p't-être demander à être enterré tous les deux, lâcha Nagi d'humeur sarcastique.

Ken sourit.

– C'est une idée. Mais ça ira, je te promets.

– Hm…

– Alors, tu as faim ?

– Moui.

– Je vais appeler l'infirmière alors ! Dit Ken en sortant dans le couloir.

_/ Et bien, et bien… Réveillé Chibi ? /_

_/ Salut Schu. /_

_/Oui, bonjour. Farfarello est de très mauvaise humeur tu sais. Brad aussi. /_

_/ Désolé. /_

_/ Mouais. /_

_/ Brad veut ma mort ? /_

_/ Non, il a pas l'air… Il est plutôt préoccupé par autre chose, mais il ne veut rien me dire… Alors voilà. Donc, je sais que ça devient répétitif, mais tu peux rentrer. /_

_/ Okay… Merci. /_

_/ De rien. /_

Ken entra à ce moment là avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Il avait fait vite, mais apparemment, le personnel de l'hôpital connaissait bien les Weiss.

– Bon appétit !

– Merci…

Nagi grignota tout en réfléchissant… Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ?

– Ken…

– Hai ?

– On va faire quoi ?

– Pour nos équipes ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise.

– Dis toujours… Au point où on en est.

– Nagi regarde-moi, dit Ken en relevant son joli visage.

– Ken…

– Nagi, on n'est plus obligé de vivre comme ça. On pourrait partir.

– Partir ?

– Oui. J'ai de l'argent de côté… On pourrait s'en aller et prendre un appartement. Pour le reste, on pourra se débrouiller.

– Ils ne vont pas aimer ça.

– C'est vrai mais… Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'y opposeront… Et puis même si ils nous retrouvent plus tard, on n'a rien à craindre.

– Schwarz est ma famille… Je peux pas partir comme ça.

– Weiss aussi est ma famille. Nagi, tu es jeune, il y a plein de choses que tu pourrais faire plutôt que de tuer. Et moi… Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça.

Nagi regarda par la fenêtre, l'air un peu perdu. C'est vrai qu'il aimait chaque membre des Schwarz à sa façon, parce qu'ils avaient tous de l'importance pour lui, ils lui étaient tous très chers. Mais une vie normale… Ca semblait si tentant.

– Je peux réfléchir un peu ?

– Bien sûr, murmura Ken en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Nagi se détendit soudainement, une vague de chaleur le submergea. Il était tellement bien avec lui. Ken était la seule personne qui pouvait le faire se sentir en sécurité. Qui pouvait le faire se sentir aimé. Et vivant.

Il enfouit sa main droite dans les cheveux bruns de son ami, approfondissant le baiser. Ken sourit contre ses lèvres.

– Je t'aime…

– Moi aussi… Je t'aime Ken.

Ken lui dédia un joli sourire et caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

– Alors partons…

######

Six mois plus tard, dans un petit appartement quelque part dans une grande ville… La sonnette retentit sans préavis. Nagi se leva du coussin où il s'était lové pour se reposer en attendant le retour de Ken et courut à la porte d'entrée. Il y avait du bruit dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte sans se méfier pour tomber nez à nez avec un œil jaune. Il se recula avec un cri.

– AAAAAHHHHH ! FARFIE !

L'Irlandais se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Yo.

Nagi embrassa chaleureusement l'Irlandais qui lui semblait en bien meilleure santé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Derrière lui, plusieurs silhouettes s'agitaient. Il se pencha avec curiosité, et faillit en perdre sa mâchoire sur le sol. Derrière Farfie se cachaient non pas juste ses équipiers, mais Aya et Crawford.

– M-m-mais…

Le garçon salua également Aya, le leader des Weiss. Pour le moment, il ne s'expliquait pas sa présence mais avait bien une petite idée… Crawford eut un sourire amusé tout en l'étreignant avec affection. Nagi l'enlaça à son tour, se remettant de la surprise. Il ne s'y attendait plus ! Il avait souvent pensé que ses équipiers avaient tiré une croix sur lui, l'oubliant après sa trahison et son départ.

– Bonjour Nagi. Je te conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

Sidéré, Nagi s'arracha à l'étreinte de celui qui fut son tuteur et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre du séjour qui donnait sur la rue. Il ouvrit la vitre et se pencha pour voir… Ken entouré de Schuldig, Yohji et Omi.

– SCHU !

Le rouquin leva la tête et agita ses bras à l'intention du petit brun.

– HEY NAGI ! Mon amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur j'te chanterai une ode sous ton balcon !

Nagi éclata de rire en voyant Ken le foudroyer du regard tandis que Yohji tirait Schuldig vers l'immeuble. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard brun de Brad.

– Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien… Et toi ?

– Ca va. Même si Schu est encore plus insupportable qu'avant maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour l'encastrer dans un mur quand il est trop bruyant.

Nagi rit de nouveau, à gorge déployée cette fois. C'était tellement rare que Brad fasse de l'humour. Et il était tellement content de les voir ! Dans la petite cuisine, Aya et Farfarello se disputaient pour savoir comment il fallait préparer la nourriture. Crawford sourit à son cadet.

– Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous ne vous battez plus ?

– On a décidé de faire une trêve…

– Définitive j'espère ! Lança la voix forte de Yohji du pas de la porte, suivit de Ken et Omi.

A peine était-il entré que Schuldig se rua sur Nagi et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant à presque l'étouffer.

– Schuuuu !

– Ah mon bébé ! Tu m'as manquéééééééééé !

– Schu ! Tu m'étrangles !

– Désolé, dit le rouquin avec un sourire en le lâchant si brusquement qu'il faillit s'étaler par terre.

– Pas grave, bon ben… Asseyez vous où vous pourrez, invita Nagi en désignant les coussins dispersés ça et là sur le sol.

Ken avait trouvé que c'était plus sympathique de mettre des coussins confortables un peu partout sur le grand tapis aux couleurs chatoyantes qui recouvrait le sol du salon. Le brun était partit sauter au cou de Aya pour fêter les retrouvailles.

– KEN ! J'AI TOUT RENVERSÉ !

– C'est pas grave Aya-kun ! Répondit le brun en riant aux éclats.

– Ouais… Oh, t'as des couteaux sympas, fit la voix de Farfarello.

– Toi, tu touches à rien ! S'exclama Aya au jeune homme borgne.

Pendant ce temps, Omi et Yohji saluaient Nagi et lui posaient milles questions. Crawford et Schuldig s'étaient mis en devoir de garnir un peu la table avec quelques présents pour leurs deux fugitifs tandis que Ken, Farfarello et Aya apportaient de quoi boire et manger sur la petite table du salon.

– C'est quoi ça ? Interrogea Nagi en désignant les cadeaux.

– C'est pour vous. On s'est dit que Ken devait avoir du mal à te couvrir de cadeaux alors on le fait à sa place, il nous reste plus que ça, ricana Schuldig.

– Hey ! Protesta le brun.

– Te vexe pas Ken-kun, dit Omi avec un sourire.

– J'suis pas vexé. J'me vengerai, dit-il d'un ton moqueur à Schuldig.

– Ouais, quand tu veux ! J'te prends au scrabble !

– Toi ? Tu sais écrire ?

– Hey !

– Te vexe pas Schu-kun, taquina Nagi.

Schuldig, véritable moulin à paroles, leur raconta comment ils s'y étaient pris pour les retrouver histoire de leur faire une petite surprise. Ca faisait un moment que Yohji avait pris contact avec les Schwarz dans le but de retrouver Ken et Nagi, qui avaient disparus sans laisser d'adresse. Bien sûr, ils avaient laissé à leurs équipes respectives une longue lettre, identique, mais respectivement écrite de leur main.

Alors Crawford avait mis à profit tout son réseau de connaissances pour découvrir où ils pouvaient se trouver tandis que Omi fouillait les données informatiques pour avoir des indications sur leur logement. Schuldig se promenait parfois en ville pour scanner quelques esprits histoire de récolter quelques indices pendant que Aya fouillait la ville avec Yohji, et parfois même Farfarello dans ses moments de lucidité.

Et c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient finis par les repérer. Farfie, lors d'une de ses escapades, avait aperçut au loin un garçon ressemblant étrangement à son habituel opposant. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Le temps avait fait le reste.

Pressé de questions par ses amis, Nagi raconta timidement comment ils avaient fait pour partir et s'établir ici. Ken et lui avaient embarqué quelques affaires personnelles et étaient partis… Pas si loin en l'occurrence, juste dans la ville voisine. Plus calme et moins fréquentée. Ils y avaient trouvé un petit appartement à louer, et la propriétaire ne posait pas trop de questions. Ils avaient payés tout de suite leur loyer et le logement avait été à eux. Nagi avait repris les cours et faisait de temps à autre des petits jobs tandis que Ken travaillait en tant que professeur de sport dans une école privée… Avec les économies qu'ils avaient gardées de leur travail avec Schwarz et Weiss et ça, ils pouvaient vivre tranquillement.

– En fait, c'est depuis que vous avez décidé de partir qu'il y a eu tous ces changements, observa Omi. En fait, il fallait peut-être ça…

– Et moi je suis bien content de plus travailler... OW !

– Schu, tu as du travail mais tu tires au flanc, grogna Brad qui venait de lui asséner une claque sur la tête.

– Me décoiffe pas !

– Schu !

– La chevelure, c'est sacré, dit très solennellement Yohji en passant une main théâtrale dans ses cheveux blonds.

– Parfaitement, renchérit le télépathe en remettant quelques mèches rebelles en place.

– Mouais, c'est pour ça qu'on dirait que tu te coiffes avec une fourchette, lâcha Aya d'un air désinvolte en grignotant des chips.

– Maieuh !

Omi éclata de rire, sous le regard amusé de Ken.

– Et bien ! C'est animé !

– Crawford et Aya ne sont pas du genre à hurler de rire… Mais c'est drôle quand même, sourit Farfie en mettant la main sur son verre que Schuldig essayait de lui voler de façon éhontée.

Aya informa rapidement Ken que Weiss avait été plus ou moins dissous pour le moment, étant donné que Kritiker ne voyait plus l'intérêt de leur confier des missions de routine. Ils continuaient à travailler en tant que mercenaires, un peu à la façon des Schwarz.

La soirée se termina joyeusement, chacun profitant de la présence des autres pour raconter ce qui s'était passé durant ses six mois d'absence. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Finalement, les invités-surprise repartirent quand la nuit fut bien avancée. Nagi s'était assoupi sur un gros coussin en compagnie de Farfarello et Omi qui tombaient également de sommeil.

Yohji grimaça un énorme sourire en se baissant pour ramasser son plus jeune équipier au moment du départ. Il n'aurait pas à le réveiller, mais Farfie n'aurait pas cette chance. Schuldig était en train de le forcer à se lever pour repartir, ce qui n'était pas chose évidente. Un Farfarello ne dormait ni souvent, ni beaucoup, mais une fois endormi même une bombe n'aurait pu le réveiller.

Crawford en profita pour glisser un papier à Ken, avec les nouvelles coordonnées des Schwarz et le nouveau numéro de téléphone des Weiss. Ken remercia chaleureusement tout le monde et accompagna la petite troupe jusqu'aux voitures garées en bas de leur immeuble. Il leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de remonter chez lui, bien au chaud.

Son regard se posa sur Nagi, toujours endormi sur son coussin, roulé en boule comme un petit chat. C'était trop mignon. Il se coula à ses côtés et le regarda dormir quelques instants, avant de se décider à le mettre au lit. Il le souleva avec douceur et le porta dans leur chambre pour l'étendre sur le lit confortable. Nagi murmura dans son sommeil et se roula de nouveau en boule.

Ken retint de justesse un fou rire. Il se mit en devoir de lui retirer ses vêtements avant de le border soigneusement. Lorsqu'il se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures, Nagi ouvrit un œil bleu fatigué mais curieux.

– 'Sont partis ?

– Oui, il n'y a pas longtemps.

Nagi se serra contre son amant, en soupirant. Puis il releva la tête pour prendre possession de ses lèvres chaudes.

– Bonne nuit mon cœur…

– Bonne nuit… 'T'aime… murmura le jeune garçon dans son sommeil.

Ken sourit franchement et l'entoura de ses bras, se préparant à passer une très bonne nuit.

Maintenant, c'était parfait.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes :** Et voilàààààà !

Enfin finie !

Bon c'est pas terrible, mais ça me fait plaisir d'écrire des trucs pas terribles… J'ai quand même retravaillé la fin, à la base, ça s'arrêtait à la proposition de départ… Mais bon, j'aime bien les happy end neuneus alors en voilà un.

Je l'ai un peu étoffée depuis sa première mise en ligne, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose au schmilblick me direz-vous ! Bon, je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça mais en fait, avec le recul, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas réussi à en faire un couple crédible. C'est entièrement ma faute en plus, d'autant que je les vois plus partager une relation très amicale voire fraternelle et je me tâte même à réécrire une version en ce sens. M'enfin, moi et mes délires quoi !

Peut-être me pencherai-je à nouveau dessus plus tard si j'ai l'inspi mdr !

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Oui, je sais, JE SAIS. Je suis bonne à enfermer.

[S2] Quoique, une certaine personne que je connais très bien m'a demandé un… Tadam roulement de tambour… BRAD x FARF (Ils auront ma peau…) ! Combien de morts ?

[S3] Et Mozart l'Opéra Rock mdrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

[S4] Bien sûr, on ne fait pas de commentaires sur la façon dont je m'arrange pour ne pas raconter leur échappée mdr… Bôa quoi ça vous arrive jamais d'être à court d'idée, vous ?

[S5] En relisant cette phrase, j'ai envie de la compléter par « en petits bouts » lol.

[S6] Le principe d'une ligne d'horizon, donc !

[S7] Bouhahahah ! Spéciale dédicace au Ponours qui aime les petites fleurs roses !

[S8] Et accessoirement, à la maison.

[S9] Mon soutien écritorial reconnaîtra bien sûr ma façon de lui soutirer quelque chose lol !

[S10] En fait, si, ça peut tuer si l'arrête nasale remonte vers le cerveau, mais ce n'est qu'un détail… Faites attention à votre nez !


End file.
